Disney Mystery 2: Search for Oswald
by disneylover3212008
Summary: Sarah and Timon are back as they try to stop a kidnapper who ran off with Oswald. They have no clue what they are in for from octopuses, to princes, to a guy in a bowler hat. Can they solve the case in time to save the Land? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginning**

"Once upon a time, a young girl rose to her destiny and saved an entire land from destruction. Her adventures, however, weren't over. They had only just begun. And our second one begins on a rainy night in the Land of Disney."

We fade in on a stained glass of a man in a coat and hood riding through a forest. He looks over his shoulder, but sees nothing through the rain. He comes to a cliff and hops up his horse and runs up the stairs. He comes to an alcove that overlooks the whole Land. He turns and looks at the mirror. Taking one last look over his shoulder at the land he is leaving, he runs through it. He comes to a room in Sleeping Beauty Castle, grabs a chair, and shatters the mirror by throwing it.

"I'll keep it safe for you. I won't let you down."

DMDM

"Come on! Wake up!" Sarah opens her eyes to see Timon jumping on top of her in her bed. She turns and covers her head with her pillow.

"Leave me alone. I hardly slept all night with the big storm." He continues hopping up and down on top of her.

"We have to open the agency up. You may live in a place but we still have our job to do." She sits up and stretches. "Give me five minutes."

"That's girl speak for an hour."

DMDM  
The two walk through a sunlit hallway. "So do we have any cases for today?"

"Not yet. We solved the last one on our agenda yesterday by tracking down Pooh's honey pot… again. He really needs to tie that thing to his hand."

"We tried that once. He lost the string remember?"

"Oh yeah. But you know what? I'm just so happy. Our business is flying! I'm in love with a prince! I found my brother! Life can't get any better."

"You boyfriend could not turn into a bird every time he sneezes."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry. It's just the truth. And the fact he sneezes every time you try to kiss him may damper things a bit too."

"Well, you shouldn't be talking. The last kiss you had was by Pain and Panic on your bum!"

"Don't make me relive that. Let's face it, we're both losers. Let's make it our mission to get kissed sometime this week."

"Deal." The two come to a door and unlock it to reveal their office. It is just as messy as the last one with clutter everywhere. They take a seat and Sarah looks through her mail.

"What have we got?"

"Just some postcards. One's from Jane saying she's enjoying renovating the tree house. Giselle's having tea with the White Witch and some animal friends, but the White Witch doesn't look too happy. Pleakley opened up a Mosquito Study at the University that no one is applying to help him with. And Mater sent us another picture of him in a helicopter."

Just then EVE enters. "Client waiting."

"Send him in. And EVE, tell your boyfriend to clean his treads before he comes to pick you up. He's tracking dirt through the whole office." EVE exits and soon a woman in a huge hat that covers her face and a blue polka-dot dress.

"Why does this ensemble look familiar?" She takes a seat. "You must know Oswald."

"I'm married to Oswald. My name's Alice. And I've come for your help."

"Oswald needs us for something else?"

"No. He's the reason I'm here. He's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Oswald has been kidnapped."

Sarah shoots up. "What?!"

"Why do we care? He's just a hobo creeper man."

"Excuse me?!"

"Timon, why don't you go get Alice a drink while I talk shop."

"Alright." He scurries out and Alice turns to Sarah.

"I take it he doesn't know."

"I'm guessing you must really be Lilly."

"I am."

"You're sure he's been kidnapped."

"I'm positive. Sarah, you have no idea what this could mean. A lot of horrible things can happen to this land if Walt is hurt or… or worse. This Land could no longer exist."

"I will do everything in my power to find him Mrs. Disney. I promise you that."

"I know you will. He was last seen in Sherwood Forest. Him and … friend of his were traveling when they were ambushed. Walt was captured, but the friend managed to escape and get word to me of what happened. Walt has spoken the highest of you, and I know you can do it."

"We'll get ready and leave for Sherwood Forest as soon as we can."

"Thank you."

DMDM

"Are you sure you have to leave this minute?"

"I'm positive. This is a critical case." She looks at Bubblitz as she crams stuff into her purse. "I'll keep out of trouble, scout's honor."

"Just make sure you come back safe. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. You have to stay here and help Mickey run the kingdom with the other princes. That's your job and this is mine. I'll give you a holler if I ever need you."

"Promise?"

"I swear." She leans in to kiss him, but he sneezes and turns into a bird. She sighs and places him on the bed. "I'll see you later."

She finds Timon waiting outside the castle and the two start walking. "Why can't we call Mater or Dumbo or someone to give us a ride?"

"We can walk. Remember your whole campaign to save the environment."

"That's for other people! We are Chosen One's here!"

"Well, that ship sailed two months ago. Let's just get this case solved."

"I don't get why this is such a big case."

"The man was kidnapped! That means someone evil is on the loose. And since we brought Pete down, I bet we can bring this clown down in an instant." They continue down the path, having no idea of what an adventure awaits them. And they fail to notice the shape watching them in the shadows, unseen by all.

"Bingo. It looks like I may have to pay Prince John a visit."

_Reviews will get you cookies. The second chapter will be up soon. Tomorrow's my golden sweet sixteen and me and all my friends are going to a water park. I'm so excited! _


	2. Bullseye!

**Bulls-eye!**

Sarah and Timon trudge through the forest. "We have been walking for hours through this forest! And we haven't seen a soul or clue! I have to take more steps than you! My feet feel like they're going to fall off!"

"Stop complaining. Someone has to be around here somewhere."

"You said that an hour ago!"

"Stop shouting!"

"Then you stop shouting!"

"I'm shouting to make you stop shouting!"

"Well, it doesn't seem to be working!"

"I know!"

"Then stop!"

"It seems I can't!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" They pause for a moment. "You good, because I'm good."

"I think I got it all out of my system. Let's continue." The two keep walking when they come out of the bush to a group of tents gathered around critters shooting arrows at targets. "Look! The fair! I call the front seat on the roller coaster!" He takes off but she holds him back.

"It looks like some sort of tournament. Look out!" She ducks as an arrow nearly takes her head off and hits the tree behind her.

"A penalty will be given to Mr. Sheriff of Nottingham for tripping the Mr. Hood, causing his arrow to miss-fire. He will be allowed to shoot again."

"Could someone grab me my arrow?" Sarah pulls it out of the tree and runs it up to a fox in a green shirt and yellow hat with a red feather.

"Here you are sir."

"Yes, thank you. Say, are you Sarah? The one who saved us from that mess two months ago?"

"Yeah. That would be me."

He takes a deep bow. "Then it is a pleasure. I am Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest."

"You live in the forest?"

"I sure do with my band of Merry Men."

"Then have you seen anyone around lately? Anyone who seems suspicious or off?"

"Well, I must finish this tournament, but I do believe 'Prince' John was lurking around that forest since he lost his entire fortune."

"But wasn't he the richest non-prince there was?"

"It seems like times have changed. I will meet with you and take you to his once-castle, now trailer home."

"Wow. His fortunes really have gone down hill."

DMDM

The two follow Robin as he swings his bow and whistles down the path. "So what brings you to our forest?"

"A man… a friend of ours in fact, was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?! Why Robin Hood will never stand for such things occurring in his forest!" He kneels down before Sarah. "I pledge myself to your aid until the man is found and the villain vanquished!"

"Get up and stop embarrassing yourself." He does and the group keeps walking. They come out of the forest to see a trailer home surrounded by a little puddle of water.

"He had to get rid of the moat too."

"Well, we'd better go pay him a little visit. He seems suspicious enough."

"Sarah has this ideal of once a villain, always a villain."

"I don't see a problem in that."

"Oh, but it'll come to annoy you in time. You will see my friend." The trio starts for the moat when suddenly the sky goes black. "Why am I getting major de ja vu?"

The black soon creeps over the land too until it eventually turns our friends black and white. "What… what just happened?!"

"Something very bad Timon. Something very bad."

"Well duh!"

"Hey! I was trying to be deep and dramatic here!"

"But why would this happen friends?"

"It means we need to hurry."

"Are you trying to tell me this is connected to Oswald?! Come on! It's just a huge coincidence."

"I really doubt it. Come on." The group walks up to the trailer and pounds on the door. It is thrown open and Sarah finds herself tangled up by a snake. "Let… go… of me!"

"Welcome! Welcome! Glad to see you finally stopped by!" John emerges in his pajamas and smiles. "Robin Hood! How convenient. I wouldn't try anything heroic, or your friend here might just choke, literally."

"I told you all villains were still evil!"


	3. Money, Money, Money

**Money, Money, Money**

Sarah struggles against Sir Hiss as Timon rushes over to her. Robin stands unsure what to do as John laughs. "You really are too noble."

"Robin, just stop him! Ouch! Don't worry about me!"

"I won't risk your life."

"Stupid noble British fox! Ouch! Okay, it's getting hard to breathe here." Timon bites down on Sir Hiss and he screams but keeps a grip on Sarah. "This is really painful!"

She starts coughing and choking. Robin looks at John. "I know what I must do." He pulls out his bow and points it at Sarah. "Let he go or I'll kill her."

"What?!" Sarah screams.

"You don't just harass girls for no reason. You need something out of her. Well, let her go or you'll never receive it!"

"Hiss, let the girl go." He does reluctantly and Sarah snatches Robin's bow.

"You don't get to wave this thing around anymore! Are you crazy?! You almost killed me!"

"I would never do such a thing. Now, ask for your information."

"No, Robin. I will never tell you anything."

"Look, look at us. The world has lost it's color! I know you know something." John looks at her. "Look, I'll tell you what I'm supposed to if you help me out here."

"Why should I?"

"How about the fact that I will KILL YOU!" She brandishes the bow, but the arrow slips and she hits him in the foot.

"Mommy!"

"Sorry! That… that was an accident!"

"Okay, I'll talk. But I need to know how much you know."

"How much I know? What am I supposed to know?"

"Well, that answers that question. Good day." He tries to exit, but Robin grabs him. "Okay, okay I'll talk! Just don't hurt me!"

"Who told you to capture me?"

"I have no clue. They never talked directly to me, it was always through a messenger, mildew or fungus or something. They said I needed to find out what you knew. I gave all the money to them so that I could be his partner."

"What did he need your money for?"

"He never told me. He said it was for the fate of the Land. He has plans though, great plans to bring the Land to what it deserves to be."

"What are they?"

"How would I know? I haven't got in yet. But this sky is their doing, I can feel it. And the rumor going around it that… they have the Creator."

"No. He passed on over fifty years ago," Timon shouts. "He never came here. None of them did."

"Those are the rumors."

"Where is he?" Sarah holds the arrow up to his chest. "Where is he?!"

"You don't believe him, do you Sarah?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Sarah puts the bow down, turns, and starts back to the forest.

"Let him go. We're done with him." Robin does, and the two take off to follow her.

"Where are we going Sarah?"

"I have no clue, but it's a dead end here. There's some conspiracy here. Someone has an evil plan."

Suddenly, a boy falls into her arms, taking her to the ground. He hops up and smiles.

"Thanks lady. I thought I was done for after I fell out of the house. Say, what are you doing on the ground like that?"

Sarah rises. "What do you mean house?" She looks up to see a house floating by by balloons. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle."

"My name is Russell, and I'm a Wilderness Explorer. I was up there with Mr. Fredrickson when I fell out. Look! A meerkat! Don't worry! I speak their language. I will make sure he doesn't hurt us." He kneels down in front of Timon and makes chirping noises.

"Shut up kid."

"That's Timon. He's my partner. I'm a detective."

Russell gasps. "You're her! You're the one who saved us! You're so awesome!!!" He starts hopping up and down. "Wait! Are you solving a mystery?!"

"Yeah, I was."

"Can I come with?! I want to be a detective too!"

"Really?"

"No. But can I come?!" He gets on his knees and starts pleading.

"Fine. You can come." He hugs her. "Personal space please."

"Of course. Now, where are we going?"

"Out of these woods."

"Well, then you're going the wrong way. It's this way."

"But the path-"

"Listen, Sarah, I am the one here with the Navigation Badge. I know every inch of this kingdom forward and back! Follow me!" He starts off trail and Robin follows him.

"Come on. The boy has to know where he is going, my friends."

"Why do I have trouble believing that?"

"Timon!"

"Why'd you let him come?"

"Because he might be able to help us. Besides, he reminds me of Giselle."

"Maybe they had the same animator? Well, let's go catch us to British Fox and Crazy Child."

"You gave us code names?"

"Yeah! You're Pretty Woman and I'm Hakuna Awesome."

"Wow. That was a nice compliment there."

"Well, you are the boss." The two run and catch up with the others as Russell is describing the difference between trees and grass to and engrossed Robin.

DMDM

Olivia walks through the forest. "She has to be around here somewhere. The boss said we need to get her back. I don't see why. She's nothing but...the stupid Chosen One. Why did she get to be the Chosen One? She can't even tie her own shoes! I should be the Chosen One! Wait. Why am I saying this all out loud instead of thinking it? And who exactly am I talking too? It's not like anybody's listening to me."

DMDM

Prince John finds himself face to face with the boss as he chokes.

"You let her get away."

"She injured me and the held me hostage."

"She's one little girl and a rat who likes bugs!"

"Robin Hood was with them."

"Then kill him. We need the two of them. They are the only thing that can stop us! She defeated Pete and I can't have MY plan go the same way. I'm going to change things. I'm going to end up on top."

"But-"

"You failed me. I'll be going. You can forget about being one of us." The villain exits and pulls out a walkey-talkey. "How are things going Witch?"

"We almost have enough."

"Good. And Fire-ball?"

"I finally caught one."

"Wonderful. All the pieces are in place now. We just need to stop the detective."

"What about the man?"

"I ambushed him last night. His friends got away though, but who cares. We have exactly what we need."


	4. Lost

**Lost**

"We are LOST Russell!"

"We are not for the thousandth time!"

"We have been walking in circles for four hours. This doesn't even look like Sherwood Forest anymore." Sure enough, the forest is now dark with broken, dead trees and dark boulders. "I think we went the wrong way."

"We didn't!" Suddenly, a loud grumble is heard.

"Sarah! I'm hungry! We've been walking for hours and I have a tiny digestive system."

Sarah pulls and apple out of her purse. "I'm afraid this is all I have. Is our Wilderness Scout prepared and has some food for us?"

"Well, I ate my last candy bar five minutes ago."

"Russell, how many candy bars did you have?"

"Uh… ten."

"That's it!" Timon lunges for Russell but Sarah holds him back. "Let me at him! I'm going to rip his throat out and use it to make syrup for pancakes!"

"Timon, have the apple."

"I don't eat apples!"

"Robin, may I interest you in an apple?"

"I would be delighted my young lady." He reaches out and she extends her hand when she is decked by a furry critter.

"Munchies and crunchings!" He grabs the apple from her and takes off.

"Hey! That was mine! Give it back, you furry little hair-ball!" She chases after him through a thicket of thorns as the others follow. "Come here you little thief!"

"Sarah, we're going the wrong-"

"I think its best not to mess with her Russell. Never mess with a woman in a rage."

"This is hurting my little feet! Can't we just forget the stupid apple?" Sarah comes to a clearing.

"Where-"her mouth is clamped shut by the creature.

"Shh. Gurgi hears someone." Sarah peers through a veil of thorns to see the back of a man with two huge horns and a small green creature.

"Sarah, I see you found the rapscallion who-"

"Be quiet. Someone's over there and they don't look like a welcoming committee." The group huddles and looks through the thorns as the two talk.

"I'm so sorry Master." The little one is lifted in the air and is choked. "It wasn't my fault."

"We had one mission. And you failed."

"But the mirror was shattered so technically we did as we were told."

"But someone else did it! That means someone escaped! I will have to speak to our leader. This must be mentioned."

"And what if he seeks to punish you?"

"That is simple. I will simply hand him you. It was YOUR fault." The creature gulps. There is a loud snap that sounds. Sarah looks to see Russell fell and snapped a twig.

"Sorry." The two's heads whip around in their direction.

"We are not alone."

"Run!" Timon scurries up her shoulder as Sarah takes off back through the thorns. Robin and Gurgi follow with Russell struggling behind.

"Sarah! Slow down! Help!" She turns to see giant bird creatures sweeping down on him.

"He must have called his minions. Robin-"

"I'm on it." He starts to shoot arrows as Sarah runs to Russell. She grabs his hand and starts to drag him.

"Come on Russell."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sarah sees the creatures gaining as Robin shoots at them as the group runs.

"They're gaining on us!" Sarah suddenly slides to a halt as they come to the edge of a steep cliff that plummets down.

"Stop!" Russell crashes into her and the Robin follows knocking her off the cliff. She plummets down as Timon screams like a small child. She hits the cold water and comes up gasping for air. "You okay Timon?"

"Happy: no, wet: yes, okay: up for debate." She looks up to see Robin do a swan dive into the water and come up next to her.

"Are you quite alright my fair maiden?"

"Never been better." A scream is heard and Sarah sees Russell plummet into a belly-flop.

"That one hurt him!" Timon winces. He slowly starts to sink. Sarah tries to pull him up.

"Russell, you have to lose the pack. It's way too heavy!"

"No! This pack has all my essential supplies!"

"Russell, it's this pack or your life. Pick one!" He looks at her before shrugging it off as it sinks like a stone. "Good. Now where'd the fuzzy apple-stealer go?"

Just then, he lands on her head and drags her under. "Stop doing that!" She pulls him off.

"Gurgi can't swim!" He climbs on her head. "Gurgi can't float or boat."

"So where do we go from here my friends?"

"I guess we should just start swimming and see if we can find shore." Sarah squints down for a moment.

"I think we should go down. It looks like something's down there."

"Well, we're not exactly fish. How can we hold our breath for that long?"

Sarah pulls something out of her purse. "Kim gave me a bunch of these when we saved her. They'll let us breathe underwater." She hands them out and puts on to her mouth.

"It looks like eye-liner." The others put it on and Sarah dives down with Gurgi still clutching her head for dear life.

"Will you get off?!"

"Gurgi feels fine right here."

"Well you're nothing but a no good apple stealer, so I shouldn't let you-"

"Wait! Gurgi saved you back there. You heard interesting stuff. And here is apple." He puts the core in her hand and she drops it.

"Thanks. But you are right. What was that mirror they were talking about?"

"I don't know. But I can think who would."

"Right Timon. We'll have to pay them a visit when we're done here."

"Who's they?"

"Two of my friends. They're probably the smartest people in the whole land." The group finally reaches the bottom where they gaze at something that has their mouth open in shock.

"What is that?!"

Timon then looks back and points.

"Shark!" Sarah turns to see a group of sharp teeth glistening at her.

"Hello there."

"Hi."

"Gurgi don't want to be eaten!"


	5. Just Keep Swimming

**Just Keep Swimming**

"Please don't eat me," Russell started sobbing.

"Why would I eat you?"

"Because you're a shark and I've watched Jaws and Shark Week on the Discovery Channel. You eat kids like me."

"I can assure you. I am a nice shark. Fish are friends not food."

"So you're like a vegetarian shark? That's actually very comforting," Timon says.

"I suppose I am. The name is Bruce."

"I'm Sarah and these are my friends. Say, do you know what that is?" She points to the object they were staring at before, a huge wand that seems to be embedded in the earth with a steady light pulsing out of it. "It's like some sort of giant rig."

"That got here a few months ago. It has some sort of barrier around it so that none of us can swim about five kilometers around it. But just today it started glowing like that."

"Then that must be what stole the color! This… thing is sucking the color out of the Land. But why? What would someone want with the color?"

"I'm sure you're going to insist we go find out." Suddenly, a blue fish comes swimming up to the group.

"Moose! Moose!"

"Where's a moose. I know how to speak their language so they will not harm-"

"We're underwater Russell. There are no moose!"

"This is my chum Dory. She's a member of our club. She suffers from short-term memory loss." Dory turns to Gurgi.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Dory. It must be hard having trouble with your memory."

"No. Gurgi is Gurgi. You are Dory."

"I am? Wait! I saw something funny! That's why I swam over here, I think."

"What did you see?"

"I… don't remember. Give me a minute. I got it! P. Sherman-"

"I don't think that's right."

"Oh yeah, right. Wait, what was it?"

"Say Sarah, where did Robin go?"

"He was right-"

"Something about a fox or a badger. Maybe it was an antelope."

"Was it Robin?! Did you see Robin Hood?!"

"I did see an octopus. She was dragging a fox." Sarah turns to see the barrier around the rig has come down and an octopus woman is dragging an unconcious Robin through it.

"Robin!" She swims at it desperately only to be thrown back as the barrier re-appears.

"Is there any way I can help you Sheila?"

"I need to get in there! We need to save Robin!"

"Well I know the person who just might have the magic to get through that barrier for you. It's hard to get an audience with him though."

"Who is he? Where can I find him?"

"You just swim east past the turtles and you'll come to this huge palace. You can't miss it. Dory go with them. I'll keep an eye here and see if anything happens."

"Can we trade? I want the fish with lots of teeth."

"Now is hardly the time to be picky Timon. Come on. Lead the way Dory." Dory starts off and the others follow. "Gurgi, let go of my head already! I'll hold your hand. You'll be fine."

"No. Gurgi is quite comfortable up here."

"Now which way was it?"

"Great, we're going to get lost again."

"We weren't lost before! I knew where we were going!"

Dory starts swimming in circles confused. "Wait! Who are you people? Why are you following me?"

"Are you being harassed by these land beings my young creature of the sea." Everyone turns to see King Triton towering over them.

"I'm not sure. Were you?"

"No! We were trying to get to the palace. This lady kidnapped my friend and we need to find someone with real powerful magic."

"Perhaps someone such as the KING OF THE ENTIRE OCEAN?!"

"Yeah! Do you know where we can find him?"

"I am him. I am King Triton."

"Really?"

"Is there a problem with that?" He pulls out a triton and puts it to her throat.

"Not at all, your highness. So, will you help us?"

"I suppose I could."

"Then come with us." The group starts swimming back the way of the rig. "Dory, you coming?"

"I guess so."

"Then get swimming."

"Nah, I'll just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim!"

"Dory!"

"Who's Dory?" Russell starts to drag her along. "Are you my conscience?"


	6. Octopus Showdown

**Octopus Showdown**

The group all comes to the wall and Triton raises his triton. "Stand back!" The others swim back as he fires a stream of light at the wall causing it to shatter and pieces to float to the bottom.

"Come on!" Sarah starts swimming. "Thank you Triton, Bruce, and Dory! We'll see you around!"

"Bye chums!"

"Do we know them?"

Sarah swims in and finds Robin chained to the giant wand. "Robin!"

"Sarah, I must insist you get out of here. She'll be back soon."

"I'm already here." Everyone turns.

"Ursula! I should have known it was you!"

"This is quite delicious. I get to be the one who brings the detective and her brat friends in. Oh, will I be rewarded for this. You see darling, the boss promised to help me take out King Triton and become Queen if I supervised this here thing-a-ma-jig. He sympathizes and knows how I feel."

"But… what exactly is this thing?"

"I honestly don't know. He had it built with all these funds he had raised."

"So that's what Prince John was paying for!"

"He told me to turn the switch one day, and I did. I really have no clue what this thing is for. But I do know it can be pretty powerful if I crank it up. Especially to anyone touching it." She looks at Robin who struggles against his chains.

"You wouldn't!" Sarah pulls on the chains as Gurgi swims off her head. "Come on! We have to get him out of here!" Ursula pulls a large lever and Sarah cries out in pain as Robin does the same. Russell looks at Timon.

"We've got to save her!"

"We can't touch that thing though kid." Ursula laughs madly at the two as Gurgi suddenly charges at her and bites her.

"Gurgi won't let you hurt his friends!"

"Get off me you scraggly little rat." Gurgi again bites her and grabs the switch. He pushes it all the way up. "What are you doing?! That'll-"

The wand shuts off and Sarah floats on the water unconscious. Robin manages to finally break free of the chains. Suddenly, they all hear a loud rumbling.

"What is that?"

"The rat activated the self-destruct switch!"

"Swim away!" They are too late as a huge explosion rocks the water and the wand explodes. The blast sends Sarah flying up out of the water. She starts to free fall and lands in the arms of an unseen person.

"What the bloody hell? Did a woman just fall from the sky?"

DMDM

Timon looks around as the debris floats to the bottom. "Where'd Sarah go?"

"She was here a second ago."

"Gurgi saw her! Sarah go up!"

"Yeah, and way to go Gurgi! Wait! Look!" The group twirls around as color starts to creep up again. "Whatever that wand thing was, it was controlling the color. It looks like Sarah was wrong. It had nothing to do with Oswald."

"We'd better go help Sarah. Good thing I know First Aid!" The group swims up for the surface, but Robin pauses.

"Say, where did Ursula go?"

"She has to be around here somewhere."

"Gurgi saw her! Gurgi saw her! Before the huge boom she went through a portal."

"Where was that portal?"

"It went boom after she vanished through it." The group reaches the surface and looks around.

"I don't see her anywhere."

"Timon! Timon!" The group turns to see a ship several feet off with a girl waving to them from the side.

"Elizabeth?"

"We have Sarah!"

"Great! We'll be right over! Who wants to carry me? "

"Can't you swim?"

"I could, but that would require labor on my part." He climbs onto Russell and rests on the brim of his hat. "Swim away Skipper."

DMDM

Ursula faces the villain. "Those brats-"

"Calm down. We have enough. We got what we came for. The first piece is in place and the others are coming right behind it."

They hold up a canister filled with color and place it into a machine with two more openings. "Soon we'll have it all."

DMDM

Bubblitz sits at a table with the other princes and Mickey at the head.

"Now, we seem to have had some sort of explosion in the water. We have no clue what caused it-"

"Your highness, may I be excused? I have a feeling it had something to do with Sarah."

"It always has something to do with Sarah. Go make sure she's okay."

"Thanks." He gets up, sneezes, and flies off through the window.

DMDM

Basil paddles out in a long-boat. "Now Olivia said the explosion came from somewhere around here, so she must be near. Aha! I see a ship out there on the horizon. Maybe they have some information of her whereabouts."


	7. Pirate Party!

**A Sea Story**

Jack holds Sarah in his arms as the others climb up on deck. Timon runs up to him and kicks him in the boot.

"Hey! Put my friend down, you creep!"

"You realize I didn't feel that."

"Feel this!" He bites down hard on his foot as Elizabeth and Will run up.

"Timon, stop! This is Jack Sparrow. He's a friend… acquaintance of ours. Sarah fell out of the sky right into his arms."

"So I guess that makes her mine."

"You hang out with this creep."

"I'm not a creep!"

"Well, one: you're wearing mascara, two: you really need a bath, three: you look like you've been in the sun too long, and fourth: I don't like you."

"Those are good reasons. But I caught her, I keep her. It seems fair. She's mine."

"Actually, she's mine." Everyone turns to see Bubblitz standing on the deck. He comes up to Jack and tries to grab Sarah. "Give her here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Now-"

"Well, finder's keepers!" Sarah opens her eyes and looks up.

"Jiminy Crickets!" She bolts out of Jack's arms and holds Bubblitz. "Get that creep away from me!"

"Sarah, calm down. This is Jack Sparrow. You rescued him before."

"Will! Elizabeth! It's great to see you again!" She hugs them. "You're still not mad about last time, are you?"

"You mean how you made me think you were going to shoot me?"

"Yeah, that would be the time I was referring to."

"It's in the past. Come have a seat. Tell us what you've been up too."

DMDM

Sarah and friends sit with the three pirates and Bubblitz in the Captain's Quarters. Gurgi stands on the table telling the story.

"And then huge explosion rocks sea! Kaboom! And Sarah goes flying up out of water! And we swim up and Gurgi find her here!"

"That was quite a story my friend. Well, I have one. This group of islanders once made me their king. I was-"

"Please Jack. We don't want to get them all sick. Now, what about this mirror they mentioned. I'm sure I've heard a story about it somewhere. Will?"

"Yeah, we did once. We made dock and this crazy old robot told us a story about it."

"Well, let's hear it. It may help us solve the mystery of what's going on here. I mean: Oswald was kidnapped, the sky went dark because of a giant wand, and something's up. I can feel it."

"Her detective sense is tingling."

"Well, you know we all exist in another world separate from the one where we were drawn in. We get created, live our story, and just come here."

"Or we end up in the trash bin. Right you two?" Sarah glares at Timon. "It was a joke. Get a sense of humor."

"Well, rumor is there's a bridge between the two. There's a way to travel from here to the real world and the other way around. But it has to be someplace where no ever is because no one has been able to find it and we've never had anyone walk through it."

"So you believe it exists?"

"He seemed pretty convincing."

"So maybe the villain of this plot wants to go through the mirror and take over the other world!"

"Wow that would be horrible!"

"We need to find this mirror quick."

DMDM

Sarah climbs up to the crow's nest to find Bubblitz sitting there staring out into the sunset. "So what brings you here to see little old me."

"I heard about the explosion and knew only you could possibly be behind that."

"But I wasn't. It was Gurgi." She leans in but he sneezes and becomes a bird. "Okay! Do you just not want to kiss me?! Is that it?! Because I'm really getting sick and tired of this bird curse!"

He sneezes again. "You really think- You think I don't hate this too?! I would go to the ends of the earth and back if it meant I could get rid of this. And I would do it all for you."

"Well, I'm a detective. So let's work this out. How can you get rid of your curse?"

"Walt said when he drew me that it had to come from me. I had to break it on my own. I wish I could ask him what he meant by that."

"Wait! Say that again!"

"I wish I could ask him what he meant by that."

"I think I may have an idea. But I need to solve this mystery first. So you head on back to Royal Court and I'll do my job and not get killed just for you."

"Are you sure I don't need to come with you?"

"Ah, the guys will protect me. I'll be fine."

"If you say so sweetheart."

"I told you not to call me that!" She punches him playfully. "I hate that name."

"And I love it when you're mad."

DMDM

"So, run me by the list again."

Sarah paces in the captain's cabin as Timon watches. "We need to save Oswald, find the mirror, figure out what the rig was, and stop the curse."

"And I thought finding the honey-pot took a long time. So what's your plan?"

"First, we need to find a clue to where Oswald is. Then we'll find out about the mirror at the University."

"And how exactly do you plan to find Walt Disney? He's dead Sarah. He passed away in the other world before he could come here forever."

"I have an idea for that, but I can't tell you."

"We don't keep secrets, remember."

"I'm not. It's just that-"

"Sarah! Someone just paddled up and he's looking for you." The two look at each other before exiting the cabin and seeing Basil standing on the deck.

"Basil?"

"What are you doing here?"

He takes a long, deep bow "Sarah, it is a pleasure to see you. I'm here for one simple reason. We want you back at the Land of Defense. We are willing to give you everything you ask for, all the tools you need, if you shut down your operation and join us again."

Russell steps up. "But what about us? We're helping her solve the mystery"

"We can't let un-trained men and women in the field!"

Timon steps up. "Well, what about me?"

"Like we'd let you in. Now, how about it Sarah? We'll give you anything you can possibly want. We'll help you with any case, any problem, any-"

"You can stop there Basil. I've already got my answer."


	8. Hawaii

**Hawaii**

Sarah walks up to Basil and extends her hand. He smiles and goes to shake it, but she fakes him out and he falls to the deck. "Get lost!"

"Way to go Sarah!" Timon crawls up her shoulder and hugs her. "I knew you'd never abandon me!"

"You, in an instant. It was them I didn't want to leave."

"I try to have a sentimental moment with you, but no!" Basil rises to his feet and dusts his coat off.

"I hope there are no hard feelings. I just don't have very good memories of there Basil."

"No. It was my fault to ever let you walk out that door. I guess I'll just have to put Olivia on the case of the thing in Hawaii."

"What thing in Hawaii?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Robin pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at him. "Alright! Olivia was following you through Sherwood Forest to try and get you back when she came across weird markings on the ground. It turns out they were from an un-licensed space ship we have traced back to Hawaii! Now get that thing away from me!"

Robin put the arrow back and high-fived Sarah. "Well, let's get our hula skirts because we're going to Hawaii!"

"No, you can't! We have to ticket this man-"

"Listen, I have a bigger fish to fry here Basil. I have a HUGE case and I need that alien's head on my silver platter. That's a nice life-boat you have."

"Why thank you."

"How many do you think it could fit?"

"I would guess five."

"Great! I'll just be borrowing it!"

"What?! You can't-"

"I'm just borrowing it! I'll bring it back in a week or two. Come on guys. Let's ship off." The group climbs into the life-boat and starts paddling off as the pirates watch.

"She is insane, mate."

"I heard that!"

"How am I supposed to get home?!"

"Ask the pirates. They're pretty nice." Basil turns to the three cowering.

"But I'm afraid of pirates."

"This should be fun then."

DMDM

The group arrives on a beach. "Are we in Hawaii Russell?" He rises, looks at the beach, licks the sand, and puts his ear to a rock.

"Well, we're definitely on a beach. Yeah, we are!"

"Then we need to find a space-ship."

"Well, if I were an alien I would put it somewhere no one would look. That way no one would just happen to run across it."

"Well, let's get moving." Sarah takes off at a run, crashing into a large man. His mint ice cream falls out of the cone to the sand. "Sorry!"

The group runs through jungle and forest when they find the ship at the base of a waterfall. "Bingo!"

"Scrabble!"

"Enough games guys. Let's go find out if this guy knows anything about Oswald." They walk up to the ship and creep on. "He should really close it when he leaves."

They come into a room full of sandwiches. They creep around when Russell whirls around. "I heard something."

"It's probably just the wind."

"Sarah, it's never just the wind!"

"Gurgi heard it too!" They all form a circle turning their heads in every direction.

"Sarah, I hear it too."

"I do now too Timon. We're not alone."

"BOO!" The group all jumps and screams as they come face to face with a short orange monster.

_I hope you like it. I always feel bad for that ice-cream guy. One of these days, he will get to lick his cone. Thank you and good night._


	9. Reuben

**Reuben**

The group finally stops screaming as the creature laughs at them, grabbing a sandwich and chowing down. "Boy, you guys get scared really easily."

"That wasn't funny. You gave us a heart attack."

"Well, you shouldn't be trespassing on MY ship."

"This is your ship?"

"It sure is. Now get lost, all of you!"

Sarah watches as he turns his back and spots something by her foot. She kneels down and picks up a piece of fabric. "Timon, doesn't this look familiar?"

"Yeah, it's the same color as that cloak Oswald wears."

"I bet this is the alien that took Oswald. That's why this ship was in Sherwood Forest."

"So, what's the plan?" Sarah looks at Robin, who nods and draws his bow.

"Step away from the controls!" He whirls around and throws his arms in the air.

"Whoa!" They lead him out of the ship into the water.

"Now, why were you in Sherwood Forest?!"

"I don't know!"

"Robin-"

"I wouldn't know! I'm not the captain of the ship! I just said that!"

Robin puts down his arrow. "Then just who is the captain?"

"The guy taking off in the ship." They all turn to see the ship lifting off into the air. Sarah rushes at it but it's too late. "Gosh –

"Ah! This is the Land of Disney!"

"Thank you for the reminder Timon. Come on guys, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going to go now Sarah?"

"Well, Russell I found something that may just give us a lead. And my friends at the University are pretty smart."

"Thos two morons!"

"Timon!" The group starts off, leaving the alien staring after them.

"Hey!" He catches up. "You have to take me with you."

"Why would we? You're no use to us."

"That may be so, but I'm really hungry. I need companionship as well. I'm all alone out here, nobody but me and the captain. Listen, you can just say you kidnapped me or something. It'll make you seem even scarier."

"Even scarier?"

"Well, all the guys involved in this are terrified of you. They're trying to oust you every step you take. You're the one thing that can stop them."

Sarah looks at him for a moment. "Do you have a name?"

"My name is Reuben."

"You're a little too into the sandwich thing."

"So can I come?"

Sarah turns to the group who all shake their heads profusely. She then looks back at Reuben who places a sandwich in her hand. "You can have this. It's my last tuna sandwich."

"Just don't bug us or try to jeopardize us."

"Wait! He's coming!"

"Come on, the guy's a lazy bum. How much harm can he do?"

"You seem correct in your assumption, my lady." The group keeps walking and Reuben pauses for a moment, looking over his shoulder.

"I could've sworn I heard someone. Oh well. Wait for me!" He takes off, not noticing a small blinking red dot that now is buried in his fur. "I'm hungry! Can I get that sandwich back?!"

He doesn't notice the one lurking in the shadows. "Well, this ought to help us keep track of the little brat. Gantu, who knew your little side-kick, would ever be useful. Now, I need to get to work. So I think it's time to send my old friends in." They hold up a walky-talky. "Gaston, I need you to take care of some brats for me."

"Is the deal still on?"

"Yes, it is. You get the girl; I get you your girl."

"Good. Belle must be mine!" He hangs up.

"You are such a stupid fungus." They then creep off smiling nastily to themselves. "Let's see you escape the greatest hunter in the Land, Ms. Detective."

DMDM

Gaston saw them enter the square as he looks at the tracking device. He crouches in the bushes and pulls out his gun. "Let's see you dodge this." He loads it, aims right at her heart, and fires.


	10. The University

**The University**

Sarah walks up to the museum when a shot is hears. Robin instantaneously throws her to the ground and the bullet hits a sign of Malificent behind her. "What was that?!"

"Someone over in the bushes is attempting to assassinate you! Come on!" He pulls her up and drags her off at a run down the street as the others follow.

"Wait up! I can't run that fast!" Reuben cries.

"Neither can Gurgi!" Another shot is fired and just misses him. "Gurgi doesn't want to die!" Robin turns a corner and pulls her down an alley.

"Robin, stop. They rest can't keep up." They stop and turn to see the rest are no longer behind them. "Where'd they go?" She starts to head back, but he grabs her.

"We can't just be reckless. We need a plan of attack." Sarah spots a Pizza Planet Truck and smiles.

"I think I just found us one."

DMDM

The rest of the group stands against a wall as Gaston towers over them. "Please sir, don't hurt us. I'll give you some chocolate."

"Listen, I need to get rid of you so I can get my girl. Now, I think I'll stuff the fluffy ones and mount them on my wall."

"Kill Gurgi first! He's much rarer than me!"

"I agree with that. I never got to eat my last sandwich!"

Just then, a car rumbles in with Sarah driving and Robin holding on for his life. They run into Gaston, throwing him off to the side.

"Yeehaw!"

"AHH!" They come to a sharp stop.

"Come on! Come on! Get in before the big lug gets up!" The group piles into the back of the truck, slamming the doors behind them as Sarah speeds off. "Hold on!"

"For dear life!" Robin adds as Sarah sharply turns a corner causing everyone to be thrown against the wall. "Sarah, maybe I should drive."

"I've got this!" Suddenly, a shot hits the back window. Timon peeks out to see Gaston chasing after them on a horse.

"We're being tailed!" Another shot echoes, and the group all drops to the floor. Sarah turns another corner, scraping the edge of the van and causing the bumper to fly off. Gaston simply jumps it and gains on them.

"I think I really should-"

"I've got it!" Robin grabs the wheel and the two pull it causing the van to swerve sharply from side to side, throwing everyone around. "Let go."

"You let go."

"I was driving."

"You were going to get us all killed." Timon peeks over the seat.

"Guys."

"Be quiet Timon!"

"Guys!"

"Quiet!"

"GUYS!!!!!!" They turn and he points out. They look and see they are headed right for the side of the museum.

"Shoot!" Sarah slams on the brake but nothing happens. "I think we lost the brake back there."

"WHAT?!" everyone cries. They all turn and scream as the car speeds closer and closer.

DMDM

Pain and Panic stand carefully arranging vases. "There. Now the Priceless Irreplaceable Highly-Breakable Fragile Vase Collection is finished." They step back to admire their work when they hear a huge crash and dust fills the room.

The two cough and as the dust clears they see the Pizza Planet drove right through the wall and the vases lay all over the floor in pieces. The two look at one another for a moment. "Sarah."

She then stumbles out the front door, coughing and stumbling around. "Maybe you should have driven."

The others stumble out behind her. "You think?!" Timon cries.

"Hey guys. We came to ask for some help. What are you guys staring at?"

"You… you just drove…"

"Oh, that. Don't worry. These vases look cheap. I'll buy you some new ones, and I'll get that wall fixed too. But right now I really need you to tell me who this belongs too." She puts the piece of clothing in Panic's hand.

He lets out a huge sigh. "Give us a minute." The two walk out of sight and sobbing is heard. Sarah looks around as the group wanders. She pulls out a file with old newspapers in it and notices a picture of Remy.

She then hears a click and turns to see Gaston with his gun to her head. "I got you."

She smiles. "That's what you think. I just have one thing to say."

"Let's hear your famous last words."

"Intruder alert!"

"What does that-"a large punching glove comes out as Sarah ducks and knocks him in the face throwing him into the wall and knocking him out.

"Cool!" Russell shouts. "Can I try?"

"You'd better now-"

"Intruder alert!" The glove comes out and knocks Reuben into the wall.

"My SPINE!"

"Oh, sorry."

Pain and Panic return. "It'll be an hour or two before the machine is ready. Anything else we can do for you."

"Actually-"

"We knew it. You never come by just to say hello. It's always I want this, I need this examined, I have to read this, I need information on this."

"Okay. I'll come visit you two just for giggles. But when is this article from." She holds up the one from Remy.

"Well, I would say last week."

"But they closed down his restaurant? What happened?"

"He said he gave some money to a guy for charity but the man secretly wiped him out. He's flat broke."

"Then I bet the guy who took the money has something to do with our growing plot. That money must have also gone to the rig. We need to find this guy and get some information out of him."

"Just another thing to add to our ever-growing list."

"Now, one more thing. Have you two ever heard of the mirror?"

"The one that links between worlds? Duh! And we know where it is too!"

"Great! Do you have a map or something I can use to find it?"

"No! We don't want anyone else to discover it first. But we can take you to it. You can go check out your lead and we'll meet you at the Palace and take you there."

"Terrific! You two are the best!"

"We know. Now let's go check on your sample." The group starts down the hallway.

"Say is Pleakley here?"

"No. He's doing field research. I hear it bites."

"Well, I heard it sucks." Everyone looks at Pain in shock. "Hey, I was talking about the mosquitoes!" They all sigh and nod.

"Awe, I really wanted to see him and catch up."

"Maybe next time."

"Yeah."


	11. Answers

**Answers**

The group enters a room filled with whirring, sputtering, and clanking machines. Pain proceeds to one and grabs a print-out that pops out. He hands it to her. "Here's the man. That cloak was a one of a kind made by our resident hobo Oswald."

"So Gantu was the one who kidnapped him. But he wasn't on the ship, so where was he taken to?"

"Are we supposed to answer that, or are you just talking to yourself?" Russell questions.

"It was a little of both. Well team, we'd better go find a certain rat. We'll meet you back here, you two."

"Of course. We have to go pack our hiking gear."

DMDM

Remy sits on the street corner, and sighs. He looks at his sign "Will Cook for Food" and throws it in disgust and puts his head in his hands. Sarah takes a seat next to him. "Go away."

"Hey, I'm here to help." His head shoots up and he looks at Sarah and smiles.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be up in your new fancy palace helping important people with their issues?"

"You're important, so I'm here."

"Yeah, I'm a broke rat. That's like being less than dirt."

"What happened? Maybe I can help you."

"Unless you can turn back time…"

"I'm not that powerful, but please tell me how a successful chef goes bankrupt and loses his entire restaurant."

"Alright, but don't laugh. One day this guy walks in and asks for a donation for orphans. He saw me get some money and the code for the register and must have come by later and took everything. I was flat broke. He even robbed me of kitchen tools."

"Who was this man?"

"All I know is he wore this bowler hat that I swear moved."

"He must be in on the plot. I think if we find him we may able to find out what exactly is going on here." She stands up and takes off.

"Wait! What is going on?!"

"I'll explain later Remy! I have somewhere to be!" She turns a corner and crashes into Olivia.

"I'm sure you could wait a moment."

"Olivia, how very kind of you to sand in my way once again. I have somewhere to be."

"Yes. You are coming back to the Land of Defense with me." She grabs her arm, but Sarah shakes it off.

"Why would I go with you?"

"Because we need you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Get lost!"

"I really hate to do this Sarah, but you leave me no choice." She snaps and Sarah is caught in a net. "Kim left a few of her gadgets lying around. She and the others quit the second we got home and started their own companies. And you know why? Because of the little detective that could over here."

"So you want me back to get them back."

"That's part of it. But imagine what having the Great Sarah, The Chosen One, will do to our reputation. And we're in a bit of a decline since we're now losing all our business to YOU and Mickey isn't letting us get away with anything anymore. The leash has been tightened, but you are going to set us free."

"Let me go."

"I'm sorry. Oh wait, no I'm not." Suddenly, she is hit in the head by a sandwich. "What?!"

"Let our friend go."

"Buzz off you little critter!" She stamps her foot in anger. "I'm trying to kidnap someone here."

"Well, it's not going to work! Charge!" He and the other critters and Russell charge Olivia and start climbing and biting her. Robin cuts the net open and Olivia takes off as Gurgi spits after her.

"Good riddance!"

"Thanks guys. Let's get back to the University." They take off at a run and fail to notice Olivia run up to a certain villain. With a wave of her hands, the Evil Queen now stands before them.

"Well, you couldn't have failed harder. I think you were almost trying there."

"Those rodents might have exposed me! I need to stay out of the Land of Prison, thank you very much. I have bad experience with animals."

"I know. I understand. But you failed me. So there's only one thing to do."

"You can't!"

"I can and I will." He throws open a nearby door and shoves her through it as she screams. "Have a nice trip." He pulls out his walkey-talky. "Where are you? They're coming for you."

"I'm currently at a tea party. They'll never track me down. Doris will see to that."

"You'd better hope so."


	12. The Mirror

**The Mirror**

The group treks up the side of the mountain, struggling to hold their grip onto the sharp rocks. "Are we there yet?!"

"We get there when we get there!" Timon slips and lands on Sarah's face.

"You are so lucky you're tiny!"

"I can feel the love right now." He scrambles onto her shoulder. "There are many benefits to being small though. Climb away."

"One of these days I just may throw you down."

"You don't mean that. Imagine how much you'd miss me."

"Right now all I can picture is my life without the inevitable shoulder problems I'll get from always carrying you."

"Do you two always have to go at it." Both turn and look at Robin.

"Yes."

"I should have expected no less."

"It's how we pass the time," Sarah comments.

Russell sighs. "Are we there yet?"

"If you ask that one more time, I swear I'll-"

"Yes!" Pain shouts. The group finally reaches the top and lets out a gasp as they take in the shattered mirror.

"I'm guessing the mirror isn't supposed to be all over the floor," Russell asks. Sarah shakes her head and picks up one of the pieces.

"Well, someone on the outside sure doesn't want us getting through there."

"How do you know that?"

"The glass came this way which means the impact came from the other side and it flew out. We're going to get nowhere without this mirror."

"We could rebuild it," Robin offers.

"We don't have the time. Oswald really needs us. What we need are two people with a lot of time and a willingness to do work." She looks at Pain and Panic. "But you two will have to do for the time being."

"Us! I think you're running up your favor count pretty high."

"Do it for the scientific community then!"

The two look at one another. "Fine! But we won't enjoy it!" The two grab pieces as Sarah hands them tape from her purse. "If you need us, you know where to find us."

"Good. Now we have to track down a man in a bowler hat. And I got just the book to do that." She pulls out the Locator Book from the University.

"You stole our book!"

"I secretly borrowed it. Stop having a cow and make yourselves useful." She opens it and starts looking through names. "Bowler Hat Guy! I'm guessing he must be our man."

"You think?"

"Shut up Timon. No one asked you."

"Why are you always so mean to him?" Russell asks. "I thought friends are nice to each other."

"You see kid; Sarah and I have a comic relief relationship. Our arguing makes people laugh and keeps them interested. That is Filmmaking 101 right there."

"Oh."

"Here we go! It says he's in Wonderland." She slams the book shut. "Well team, we have no time to lose. Let's go find that-"she stumbles as she steps back dropping the book over the edge.

"Do not tell me you just dropped that."

"I didn't just drop that."

"Smooth."

"You realize that was our enchanted locator book. It… was one of a kind. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND AN ENCHANTED BOOK?!?!"

"Calm down guys. We'll pick it up on our way down… if we can find it and it's still in one piece. You guys just get that mirror back together." Sarah starts back down the cliff and the others follow after her. Pain and Panic look at each other a long moment.

"She is going to be the death of us."

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like it'll be a very easy way to go."

DMDM

Sarah and friends are walking into the forest looking at trees. "Can you please explain to us what we are looking for?"

"We are looking for a rabbit hole. It is the only way to get to Wonderland."

"I found one!" Russell gets down and climbs in it. "Oh wait, this is a fox hole." Growling and scratching is heard as Russell scramble out with a scratch on his face. "You do not want to go in that hole."

"It has been noted Russell."

"Gurgi found it! Gurgi found it!" The group gathers and peers down.

"That's it alright. Now, who wants to go first?"

"Well, it's ladies first. And you're the only lady here," Reuben observes. Everyone else nods and Sarah sighs.

"Boys!" She scrambles down the hole and falls onto a table. "My scapula!" This is not helped by the fact that everyone follows and lands on top of her, Reuben coming last.

"Well, that certainly was comfortable."

"Get… off… of… me." Everyone looks down to see Sarah before shooting up. She sits up. "I'm going to feel that one in the morning." She turns and looks down at the other end of the table. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Russell asks.

"Something that is going to hold us up for a long time." Everyone turns to spy the Mad Hatter and March Hare having tea raving to each other about jam.

"They look harmless enough."

"Just wait Robin, just wait. And guessing by that spilled cup on the floor someone ran off in a hurry." She rises. "Let's get this over with." Timon and Reuben fall back.

"How does she notice half this stuff?"

"I have no idea. But my theory is her mom was an owl and her dad was Rafiki, and that would account for both the good eyesight and the warped, twisted, crazy mind."

"It is a good theory. But she's human."

"Genetic mutation."

"I see."

DMDM

"Mr. Hades, can I please go home now. I want to see my family. It's my first time in Disneyland."

"Not yet, you little brat. The boss still needs you."

"But-but I want my mom!" The young girl starts to cry as she sits in the Underworld with a certain God of Death.

"How did I ever get stuck with the babysitting job? Made it sound so simple too. Lure the kid through the mirror and just watch her until the time comes." The wailing grows louder and he covers his ears. "I will need a long vacation when this is all over."


	13. A Tea Party

**A Tea Party**

Sarah walks up to the two as they drink their tea. "Hello. I was wondering if you guys could help me. I'm looking for someone."

"We have guests!" the Hatter cries, throwing his arms into the air.

"It looks like Sarah finally found a place where she truly belongs." Sarah shoots Timon a look. "You can give me that dirty look all you want. I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh guests!" The March Hare cries. "What are we doing sitting here? Please make yourself comfortable." The two of them shove Sarah back into the red chair.

"Actually, I was more comfortable standing," Sarah responds trying to sit up. The two force her back down as well as her friends.

"No, please have a cup of tea," The Mad Hatter says shoving a cup towards her. "So what brings you to our humble abode?"

"Well, we're looking for someone," Russell responds dumping the sugar bowl into his tea.

"You're just wasting your time Russell," Sarah says rolling her eyes and pushing her cup aside.

"Yes," The March Hare says," But you found us. Surely, you must need something else."

"No, we're not looking for you!" Reuben interrupts.

"Of course not," The Mad Hatter cuts in," You _found_ us. You wouldn't be looking for something you already found. It's not logical."

Timon shoves his face in his hands and shakes his head. "Look!" Kelsey said," I'm looking for someone else, now that I found you! A man-"

"Ah right!" The March Hare agrees," We'll help you find him"

"You will?" Sarah asks, obviously sarcastic. "Thanks."

The two suddenly break out and began throwing tea cups and pots searching for him. "Wait no!" Robin cries,"He's not here!"

"That's because he's here!" The Mad Hatter cries grasping Timon by the tail and dangling him in the air.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU TWO ARE LOOKING FOR A WORLD OF HURT!"

"You found him!" The March Hare cries happily. "But it looks like he needs to learn some manners.

Timon continues to struggle and Sarah tries to snatch him. "No! Let go of him!" She manages to grab him and he scrambles up her shoulder. "You okay?" He nods.

"Oh what a lovely game! But he got away again!"

"He's not the right guy!"

"Why not?" The March Hare asks," He's a guy. And he's a guy. And most importantly he's a guy!"

"He has a fair point miss."

"He's still not the right one! The one I'm looking for is wearing a bowler hat.

"Oh alright," The Mad Hatter says in exasperation, "We'll search again, but I think you're being quite picky!"

They lunge all over the table again. "Stop! Just listen to me!"

Timon in a panic from the excitement dives into the nearest teapot. Unfortunately, it was already occupied. A panicked mouse bursts out running all over the tabletop. "Oh no!" The March Hare cries," He's loose!"

The mouse keeps running careening into cups and plates while the other two chase after it attempting to get it. "I got him! I got him!" The March Hare cries. He pulls out a large mallet from under the table. CRASH! He brings it down on Sarah's hand.

"OUCH!" The mouse continues running and the others rise to help. Gurgi stands for a moment taking in the madness.

"STOP!!" They all freeze and look at him. "Gurgi says it is time to get back to eating the munching and crunching." Everyone nods and get back to an orderly fashion as Sarah puts her head down in frustration and screams.

"Now my dear, how can we help you?"

"I'm looking for a man in a bowler hat."

"Oh why didn't you ask that before?! He went that way as soon as you quite rudely crash landed on our table," The Mad Hatter responds. "Some people have no manners."

"I know."

She looks at them a long moment. "Quite sorry about that. Alright, well we're going to go find him. It was a pleasure."

"Wait! Is today your birthday?"

"No, thank God!" Suddenly, the two burst up delighted and drag her off. "Hey! I said it's not my birthday!"

"We know! That makes it you un-birthday!" The two start to sing. "A very merry un-birthday to you!" Sarah manages to break free.

"Come on! We have to find that man! You two have fun."

"We will. We recently have a purchase lined up… and it's a good one."

"Have fun with that." The group walks off as the two continue their song. "Those two are going to be the death of me."

"And you will be the death of Pain and Panic as well as I. What a fun little Circle of Life we'll make!" The group suddenly jumps at the sound of a rustle as large footsteps sound. "Sarah, whatever it is it sounds big and carnivorous."

"It's probably just the wind."

"It's never just the wind!" The footsteps continue and a roar sounds. The group all looks at one another before taking off as fast as they could. The footsteps follow them and they come to a dead end at a large rock. They stand with their backs to it as a huge orange dinosaur emerges.

"How is a dinosaur in Wonderland?"

"Sarah, it isn't wise to question the thing that is going to be the DEATH OF US!" He charges and the group all screams. They open their eyes to see his arms can't reach them.

"He can't get us!"

"What is going on? Why aren't you seizing the girl?!" The group turns to see a tall, lanky man in a bowler hat emerge. The dinosaur frowns and continues to reach but eventually gives up. "You dinosaurs are all so useless! Get out of here and we'll talk about this later. Get out!" The dinosaur sulks out and he faces the group. "I believe you all were searching for me?"

"Yeah. We know you're in on the plot. And you're going to tell us just what exactly is going on!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because… well… give me a minute and I'll think of something! But it's going to be bad and menacing!" He walks right up to her.

"You don't scare me, small girl. The others shake in their boots when they hear your name, but as for me… I know what you truly are." He grabs her and drags her forward. Her friends go to help her but his hat flies off and throws a net at them. "Meet my good friend Doris."

"Let them go!"

"Not a chance! I know you're a freak, a misfit like the rest of us. You have no clue where your place is, who you belong with, if you're loved."

"That's not true!" Doris ties her around the trunk of a tree.

"You know it is. You're just like me and the rest of the villains. I know because… I am your father."

Sarah looks at him. "Now you're just embarrassing yourself. You can play every villain cliché in the book if you want. But you are going to let me go. It's Disney Logic."

"Doris, end her." Doris has a knife blade come out and advances on Sarah, who doesn't look the least bit frightened.


	14. The Three Powers

**Three Powers**

Doris advances on Sarah until she is only an inch away. She had barely flinched when suddenly a loud roar echoed through the forest. "What is it now?!" Bowler Hat Guy turns as the dinosaur comes charging through. "Tiny, what is the-"

He turns only to be thrown out of the way by Tiny. "Whee!" The Hatter cries as her and the Hare twirl lassoes and ride Tiny through the forest. "This is just too much fun!"

Doris goes over to deal with the problem, but the Hatter snatches her. "Look, I got you a hat just like I have." He pushes a button that deactivates Doris and puts her on the Hatter's head.

"Why thank you. I will treasure this always. Look! It's Sarah!"

"Hey! Can you two untie me?" The two slide down and untie her. "Thank you so much! Now get my friends and I get Bowler Hat Guy." She rushes over to him as he tries to flee and literally tackles him to the floor.

Her friends rush over to help but she has him easily pinned to the ground. "Now what do you know?!"

"I have no-THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!!!"

"Talk!"

"I don't know who's in charge! I just received an invitation to join. But I do know he's after the three powers!"

"The… three powers?"

"Talk to your fuzzy companion if you don't believe me. You don't seem to realize he's known the plan the whole time."

"The two of us had an agreement, he got to come along and keep some of his dignity."

"Why?"

"I'm really not sure. It would have saved me a lot of trouble, but then I wouldn't have had nearly as much fun hearing you scream like a little girl. Now, tell me about the powers or I'll break the legs next."

"Well, according to legend…"

"Why does it always start with that? How many freaking legends are there in this Land?"

"It is said that there are three powers that will give you ultimate control over-"

Timon interrupts. "And notice that it's always ultimate power. Is some power not enough? Is everyone just that greedy?" Sarah nods in conclusion.

"If I may continue, the three powers-"

"And what is with the number three?" Reuben cuts in. "What is so magical about that number?" Everyone nods and puts in words of agreement.

"Do you want me to tell the legend or not?! God! You are such a rude audience!"

"We're sorry. Would you like me to break both of your legs?"

He pauses. "Let me continue. The three powers are as follows…"he pauses for a long while and they all look at him. "I was waiting for an interruption." Sarah kicks him. "Get a sense of humor! They are: The Power of Land, The Power of Innocence, and The Power of Creation."

"Do they have any of them yet?"

"We have them all."

"That is really not good."

"You think?!"

"We need to move! But first, where are we going?"

"The lair is through this portal. It's located in this old abandoned warehouse; yes I know 'Why is it always a warehouse?' I don't really give a darn."

"Then we've got somewhere to be. You two take care of him. It's his Unbirthday!"

The two jump up ecstatic and starts singing as the group takes off at a run.

"You're just going to leave him there?"

"They'll do a lot worse to him than anyone else ever can." Her phone suddenly goes off to the tune of 'Love Story'. She picks it up. "Hello? Alright, let me follow this lead and we'll be right there." She hangs up. "They've got the mirror fixed."

"So what do you think about the powers?"

"Well, that giant wand was obviously the Land one. They were taking the power and color out with it. I have no clue about the innocence. And I have a theory on the creation one."

"Do tell."

She shakes her head. "I'm not sure it's right."

"Come on. You can tell me. It usually never stops you."

"Just drop it!" He stares at her for a moment but is wise enough to be quiet. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

DMDM

Our villain stands laughing to themselves. They look at a screen where a red dot is shown on a huge map. "You can run all you want, but you cannot hide. I know you're coming."

DMDM

Hades shoves the girl down into a chair and straps her arms down. "I'm telling you, I don't know why I was stuck with the brat. She hasn't stopped whining since I snatched her out of the mirror a week ago."

"Let me go home!" Ursula stands at her cauldron, brewing a recipe and laughs.

"I don't know, I always thought you had a good record with kids. Look at Hercules." Hades flares up.

"Don't mention that! As I recall, Ariel was only sixteen when she got away from you."

"Shut up!" She finishes and a purple smoke emerges.

"Have we gotten the boss with this yet?"

"No. Our boss seems to think it's too risky to experiment this on him. There are a thousand kids through that mirror, but there's only one of him."

"Where did you even get the recipe?"

"It turns out 'Oswald' sent it to the Prison. Our boss managed to get past the Royal Chinese Guard to get it. But shall we get started. I need you to get the girl to open her mouth."

"Shouldn't be hard. The brat hasn't stopped screaming." Ursula starts to wave her hands and the smoke grows larger. Hades goes over to the girl who starts screaming.

"Let me go home! Let me go-"the smoke flies into her mouth and withdraws a blue liquid that Ursula puts in a vial. The girl slumps over in her chair.

"Throw her in the dungeon. We got what we want. I'd better get the ingredients for the boss." She places the vial in the slot under the first one and a slow glow appears. "We only have one more to go."


	15. Frozen

**Frozen**

Sarah throws open the doors to the ware-house and looks over the balcony at the abandoned workroom floor serious. She turns to her friends. "How was that for an entrance? I felt it was a little too planned."

"Maybe that's because you wasted ten minutes of our lives practicing it outside in the freezing cold."

"Shut up." She turns back before jumping the balcony and landing on the workroom floor. She starts to investigate as Russell tries to climb over as well, falling on his back.

"I'm okay!" He scurries after her, noticing a door open on its own in the corner of a room. "Sarah. Sarah." He starts poking her.

"Yes, Russell."

"That door just opened on its own, like there's a-a-a ghost."

"Don't be silly. We're not in the Haunted Mansion. Eddie Murphy is nowhere in sight and we all still have our dignity and respect."

"Zing!" Timon cries. She high-fives him.

"But seriously it-"the door slams closed sending echoes throughout the whole place. Everyone turns. "See!" It mysteriously opens again. "See!"

"Now I'm curious." She walks up to it, peeking inside to see all sorts of frozen food and products on shelves and hanging from the ceiling. "It's just a fridge."

"Food!" Gurgi charges in with Russell and Reuben right behind him. They start to flock around the food, trying to bite it but failing miserably. Robin sighs.

"I'll collect him." He enters and Sarah waits when suddenly she is thrown into the freezer by nothing it seems. She quickly rises to have the door slam shut.

"No! No! No!" She slams the door, but has no luck. "So I'm guessing this was all a trap."

Timon rubs his hands together, teeth chattering. "You think?!"

"How-how are we getting out of here?" Sarah again tries the door, but has no luck. Russell starts to cry.

"I'm too young to die!"

"I say we eat him first."

"Timon!"

"He's nice and plump."

"I'm not fat. I have a large bone structure. Sarah, you won't let him eat me will you?"

"Of course not, little guy." She pats his head. "Timon's just being a freak like usual." She tries to run into the door but manages to fall back and damage her shoulder.

"Shi-"

"Disney!" Timon cries. She slowly rises, rubbing her shoulder.

"Maybe we should look around. It looks like a pretty big freezer." The others nod and start combing the aisles, Reuben piling snacks up as he goes. Sarah turns a corner to find a wardrobe sitting there. "Well, that wins the random throw this in to get us out of this mess award." She whistles for the others and throws the door open.

"Sarah, it's a wardrobe. Even if it is tropical inside, it's not going to get us out of here. And we need to hurry. Robin's tail is already starting to freeze."

"Just trust me here. Come on." She climbs inside and starts walking back. The others slowly follow behind her.

"This is a really long wardrobe." They finally come out inside a small house inside a tree with a fire boiling. "Why you were right?"

"What the heck?" Sarah looks around. "This makes absolutely no sense! This is supposed to lead to Narnia! Where the heck are we?!" Just then, Rabbit enters.

"Yes, my fine vegetables we'll cook you AHH!" He throws them in the air and brandishes a chair like a weapon. "Stay back! Get back!"

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. They're just going to eat your food." Sure enough, Gurgi was already cramming things in his mouth.

"How did you get here?!"

"We came through a wardrobe, but isn't it supposed to lead to Narnia."

"It's a long story. I bought it on E-bay and got it hooked up to a freezer in an abandoned warehouse where I store my vegetables."

"Alright."

"Now, why were you in a freezer in an abandoned warehouse?"

"We were told an evil secret organization kept its base there."

Rabbit laughs. "And you believed them?!" Sarah shoots him a look. "And you saved our kingdom?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm working on time number two. Now, where is this?"

"This is the Hundred Acre Wood."

"Where do we go from here? We need to find where the villain's base is. And how did the villains know we were coming? Those two had the Bowler Hat Guy pretty tied up." She looks at Reuben a moment.

"Listen, I haven't said a thing. I'm on your side now. I get much more food and fun with your party than those uptight losers."

She nods slowly when he scratches his back. "Man, has that spot been itchy lately."

"We don't need a news flash every time your body does something please," Robin counters. Sarah observes the spot he's scratching and notices a flashing red dot.

"I think I may have figured it out." She plucks out the tracking device. "So this is how they've been following our every move. Well, we'll just have to reverse the signal."

"You can do that?"

"I'm really not sure. We need to find a tech whiz and I think I may know just the man to find." She pockets the device. "We need to get to the city."

"The fastest way is down the yellow brick-"

"Rabbit, I don't think we can reference that. It's not Disney. We don't have the copyright."

"Face it Sarah, the author has no copyrights."

"Fair point. Let's move out team." She rushes out and the others follow, Reuben carrying so much food it spills over. She finds the road and sprints down it.

"Where are we going?"

"Muppet Labs. I think Dr. Bunsen Honeydew might just be the man we're looking for."

"Muppets! Muppets! We're really going back to those guys."

"Shut up and climb up." He scurries up her shoulder. "We're running out of time. I can feel it."

"Why is it always us?"

"The princes are busy?"

"There's at least twenty of them! One of them has to be free!"

"Well, maybe we're going feminist. I make my own way in the world."

"That's what Tiana was for. You're just the girl no one wants to save or help."

"Excuse me, but who has a boyfriend who's a prince?"

"And he won't kiss you!" She picks him up and drops him. He tried to rush after everyone, but of course can't keep up. "Wait! I'm sorry! You are awesome! I love you! I need your shoulder to lean on! Come back!"


	16. Alone

**Freaky**

"You actually left me there!"

"We came back for you."

"Three hours after the fact, looking quite lost I might add! I think you just got lost and went in a circle!" Russell goes to agree, but Sarah clamps his mouth shut.

"Of course not. I will always come back for you, partner."

"Why is it I don't believe you?"

"Because I was spewing nonsense." They come to a halt in front of a large building with a huge sign labeled "Muppet Labs". "Here we are." She rings the bell.

"Oh, coming! Beaker, would you get the door?"

"Meep meep!"

"Oh and Beaker, don't trip over the-" CRASH! "-uranium vial and fall down the seven flights of stairs. Are you alright?"

"Meep!" The door swings open revealing a tattered Beaker who ushers them in. They climb up a large flight of stairs to come to a large workroom filled with whirling gizmos and electric sparking objects. Sarah bars the group as they stare in amazement.

"No one touches anything! Are we clear?" The group nods and they come up to where Dr. Honeydew is fiddling with a giant gadget of some sort.

"Sarah! Welcome! It is so good to see you! Thank you once again for getting us of that accursed island and back to science!"

"It was no problem, Dr. Honeydew. I'm glad to be here. But I need some help."

"It will be a pleasure."

"See why I came here? They are so nice and helpful- Russell! What did I say about touching things?!"

"To not to." He sheepishly moves away.

"Beaker, why don't you give the…"

"Rugrats?"

"Yes, rugrats a tour why I help Sarah." Beaker nods and leads the group off except for Timon who remains perched on Sarah's shoulder as she pulls out the blinking red dot.

"I need you to-"

"Stand back! I will handle this!" He grabs the dot with tongs and dips it in a blue liquid. He then removes it and places it on a table spraying it with a can of silver stuff. Finally, he sticks a thermometer in it and dusts some yellow powder. "Aha!"

"What-what is it?"

"This… is a tracking device my dear."

"But-I-and-I already knew that?!?!"

"Oh, then why did you give it to me?"

"I- God, people these days- I need you to reverse the signal and tell me where this is tracking back too. It is urgent and involves the fate of the entire Land."

"Well, I'll get right on it." He pulls out fancy wires and starts hooking them up to the dot. "This will only take a mom-"

"MEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!" Sarah rushes through the lab to find Beaker electrocuted by a hose Russell is brandishing carelessly.

"Russell!" He jumps and tries to hide it, shocking Reuben as well. She holds her hand out and he sheepishly hands it over. "You know what? I am tired; I am sick and tired of playing baby-sitter to you- to all of you. I need all of you to just grow up and focus for once."

Timon tapped her shoulder. "Sar-"

"And you too! You're just as bad as them if not worse! Just grow up!"

"Meep! Meep! Meep!" She glances at Beaker, who is pointing, face as white as a sheet.

"Shut up Beaker!"She takes a deep breath and then looks at her outburst's aftermath. Russell looks at her tearing up.

"I-I don't want to be a detective anymore!" He turns and runs.

"Russell! I'm so sorry! I was just frustrated and over whelmed and-"She turns to the others, who all have their arms crossed and glares on. "Guys…"

"This may be the first time ever I break my honor, but I do not wish to fulfill my promise of remaining by your side during this battle."

"You hurt Gurgi's feelings! Gurgi no have to grow up! Gurgi lives in the Land of Disney!"

"You know what? I might go back to the villains. At least they were nicer!" The three storm off.

"Wait! I-Timon-"

"You know, I realized you were hiding something from me again but I didn't push this time because we're friends. And here history is repeating itself. You throw me out in the cold for having your back. I'm done. I am done. I'm going back to my jungle and my Hakuna Matata and my life of ease. And this time… this time we're not coming back together to save the day. You're on your own, isolated yourself yet again. Yet another round of applause for the Great Detective. I'm done." He walks after the others and Sarah stands. "Enjoy your fairy-tale life without me!"

"Timon!"

"Sarah!" Dr. Honeydew runs up to her, helping Beaker up. "I found it and where did your friends go?"

"They-they left." She quickly wipes her tears. "Well, let's see what we have!" She puts on a fake smile and Dr. Honeydew leads her to a huge screen with a location pin-pointed on it.

"This location is where the signal is coming from."

"Great! How can I get there?"

"Well, I have just the invention to help you!" He puts a helmet on her head. "This, my new Necromancer Deluxe Pro Transportation Mechanism will take you to the location you want to be at the most."

"You realize the definition of necromancer is death-"

"Ignore that. Now, we'll need to sign these waivers." Beaker pulls out forms and Sarah signs them.

"This is safe right?"

"We're not sure. We haven't tried it yet. It probably will work but there is a small chance only half of you will leave and the other half will stay here."

"What? WAIT!" He flips the switch and she starts glowing purple before vanishing in a scream.

"Quick, Beaker, check and make sure no part of her is still here." Beaker looks and gives a thumbs-up. "It worked!"

DMDM

Sarah lands on the floor with a thud and slowly rises. "Man, does that give you whip-lash." She looks around to see she's still in the lab. "Well… that certainly worked."

"Just grow up!" Sarah looks confused.

"That sounded just like…" she peeks around the corner and sees herself yelling at her friends as Beaker notices her and starts pointing alarmed.

"Meep! Meep! Meep!"

"Be quiet Beaker!"

"No way! It took me to where I wanted to be the most… here to fix everything." She watches her friends walk away from her past self and smiles. "Now to fix all this."


	17. Really Freaky

**Really Freaky**

Sarah watches as the group storms away and out the door from her other self. "I might just be able to pull this off." She takes off at a run to the elevator and runs inside. It hits the floor and she stands in front of her friends just as they are exiting.

"I mean she is such a- SARAH!" They all stare at her is shock. "But you were just up there?! How did you-"

"Dr. Honeydew tested out this freaky machine on me and it made two of me, the second being my complete opposite."

Russell looks at her. "Then you don't hate me?"

"Russell, how can I ever hate you? Come here." He runs and gives her a hug.

"Well, I'm glad we got that mess all cleaned up. But what should we do about this clone of you?"

"It'll disappear in a minute. You guys head on up. I'll meet you in a minute." They enter the lab again as Timon strolls out and comes to a halt.

"I'm not buying it. I was with you the whole time-"

"I know. That just made it easier for them." The two stand silent for a long moment. "I promised Alice and Oswald I would not tell, but you are my best friend in the whole wide world as well as my partner. So I'm going to pull the professional card and say you need to know this for a successful case. Oswald is… Oswald is Walt Disney."

"No!"

"It's the truth. He told me himself. And that's why he was kidnapped. He's the Power of Creation. So… I need you. I really need your help. Because this one is a whole lot bigger than the last one."

"Well… let's do this then." He scrambles up her shoulder. She runs back inside and up to Dr. Honeydew who turns white at the sight of her.

"How did you-"

"I'll be taking that." She snatches the helmet up and places it on her head. The others all grab her shoulder and Beaker throws the switch. They all vanish.

"What-what just happened?"

DMDM

The group lands on the floor in a heap. "Ouch!" They slowly rise up and look at a wall of screens in front of them. "It looks like we made it."

"But Sarah, where exactly are we?"

"The end of the road!" The group whips around to see Hades, Gantu, and Ursula standing in front of them.

"Run!" The group tires to flee but Sarah is grabbed by Hades and gagged and tied up to a chair. The others soon suffer the same fate. They put the chairs in a circle.

"Well, not so tough now, little detective. We'll be back for you in a minute. I'm sure the boss would love to meet you." The villains exit and Sarah struggles to break free, hopping up and down in her chair. True to their word, the villains return and drag Sarah's chair out and her friends cry after her.

She is dragged onto an abandoned factory floor. The gag is removed from her mouth and she coughs. "Okay, you really want to let me go now!"

"And why would we do that?"

"Because I will… do something horrible to you that you will regret!"

"Maybe we should put the gag back on her."

"I'm a black belt!"

"I second that."

Sarah then notices a young girl lying in a heap in the corner. "The Power of Innocence. You stole a child! How could you even think to do that?! What about her family, her friends?! They're never going to see her again!"

"It's the price that needed to be paid."

"And in about five minutes we're going to have the third one." Ursula goes to her cauldron and starts brewing.

"The boss said to wait until he arrived."

"There's no hurry now. The only thing that can possibly stop us is tied to a chair begging us to let her go."

"Oh, please. I never begged. I'm not that pathetic."

"I say we have some fun while we wait."

DMDM

Mickey sits around the table with the princes when Chip and Dale rush in. "We have an incoming call, your highness. They said it's urgent."

"Bring it up." Everyone turns to a giant screen as the image of Ursula comes up.

"Hello your highness. I hope you're enjoying the end of your reign."

"What are you talking about?"

"The three powers have finally come together and the kingdom will soon be ours. We have stolen the Power of the Land, the Power of Innocence" the picture swivels to show the girl in a heap.

"Ursula! What have you done?! The powers are impossible because the last one doesn't exist!"

"But it does." The camera turns to show Oswald tied to a chair. Hades rips off his hat and reveals Walt Disney for who he truly is.

"Wa-Walt?!"

"Oh I can see how hurt you are, your highness. All these years, you thought your best friend was dead. He had left you, but he was there the whole time and never had the decency to tell you."

"You will never win!"

"But we will, because we happen to have the one possible thing that can stop you."

"Let go of me!" The screen shows Sarah with one of Gantu's blasters held to her head. Bubblitz is immediately on his feet.

"Let her go!"

"Enjoy what's left, your highness. Soon it will all be ours." She laughs as the screen flickers out.

"No! Sarah! Sarah!" He turns to Chip and Dale. "Track that signal. I want to know where it came from." The two nod and rush out. "What's the plan?"

"I-I don't… how can…"

"King Mickey, we can't just let them win. I know you're in shock, but let me go there. Sir, I've got to go. I can't let them hurt her. And she is our only hope. If she got there, she knows what's up and probably knows how we can fix this. Let me go."

Mickey looks at him. "Be safe and careful. I'll see what we can do from here. We will not let them win." Bubblitz shakes his hand and rushes out the door.

DMDM

The villains cackle to themselves when suddenly the door is thrown open. Ursula smiles to Sarah as she hears footsteps coming from behind. "I bet you're excited to see who our boss is."

"You don't have to tell me. I already know."

"What?!"

"Your boss is-"

_Oh sorry! I have to stop now! I'll see you tomorrow. Just see if you can figure it out there are hints all over this story. Merry Christmas!_


	18. The Villain

**The Villain**

"You can come out now Randall." True enough, the purple lizard slithers up in front of her.

"Well done Ms. Detective. But I guess seeing as we are in my factory, you would-"

"Oh, I knew way before the factory. Prince John mentioned that the boss 'wanted to be on top for once'. It still seems you have your old dream Randall. And Gurgi said Ursula vanished through a portal, well it was one of the doors that led to the factory and you planted it there for her to go back and forth easily."

"The kid really makes this no fun."

"I'm still not finished! You threw us in the freezer and was opening and closing it, but we didn't know because you camouflaged yourself. And finally, only you would come up with a plan to kidnap a child."

Randall claps his hands nodding. "Very good job I have to admit. You do live up to your reputation Detective. But it seems that even though all the pieces were put together you cannot prevent me from winning this time."

"I'm sure as hell going to try!" Everybody flinches back as her word choice. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

"Get Walt ready. The time has come." Sarah is pulled back against a wall and struggles as Ursula throws the ingredients together. "Last, but certainly not least, The Power of Creation."

"No!" Sarah tries to break free as Gantu gags her with his giant hand. Hades holds Walt's mouth open and Sarah notices his eyes drift to her as he makes a peace sign with his fingers, but no one else notices.

The smoke rises again out of the cauldron and flies into his mouth. Sarah's eyes widen as it withdraws a green liquid and Walt slumps over. Ursula holds up a vial, but it only fills half-way. The smoke ceases and Randall snatches it.

"What did you do?!"

"The spell was performed exactly as was before."

"Then why do we only have half. You messed up somewhere! Do it again!" Ursula complies, but the smoke billows out before flowing back.

"He's knocked out, Boss. It looks like we took all that we had."

"Then why is it not enough!"

"Maybe you only need half."

Randall thinks for a moment. "Come on then. Tubby, watch the kid." He leaves with Hades and Ursula as Gantu towers over her.

"So… are you going to take Rueben back?"

"No! I was glad you took him. The little annoying sandwich eater is better off on the losing team." Sarah suddenly looks down to see Timon worm him way out the ropes. She nods and he starts chewing.

"Well, I've got news for you." Timon finishes and she rushes towards the door. "We're not the losing team!"

He chases after her but she manages to hide in a corner as she runs past. "What took you so long?!"

"I was trapped in your pocket with very little air. It took me a while to claw my way up. Where are we going?"

"We have to find where they took that vial. We have to stop them." She runs down the hallways, looking and listening everywhere when she hears voices. "This way."

"You don't have to say that. I'm not stupid. I know they're that way."

"Now's not the time."

"Oh, then be sure to send me a memo when it is." They grind to a halt and peek around the corner to see Randall loading the vial into the machine. "What's the plan?"

"We stop them."

"I'd like a few more details please." Randall goes to push the button.

"No time to explain!" She runs out and tackles him, the two sliding across the floor. She gets up and snatches the three vials, running like mad. Hades hurls fireballs at her, but she ducks behind a pillar. She keeps running when she falls to the floor. Randall appears and snatches the vials.

"I should have expected this. Nice try, kid." Hades grabs her and he put the vials back and pushes the button. However, nothing happens. "I told you something was wrong! Ursula, you'd better figure out what is going on!"

"I will."

"Hades, put the rat with the others. Then get Barbossa over here to take care of the girl after you throw Gantu into a door. He's just as useless as we thought."

DMDM

Sarah screams in pain, tears appearing in her eyes. Hades chuckles to himself. Her hands are chained to a chair as Hades jabs a fireball into her side and she cries out again. "You like that huh?" She glares at him, teeth barred.

"Leave now, Hades." Her head shoots up to see Barbossa.

"But I just-"

"Leave us!" Hades obliges and Barbossa pulls out his sword. "Remember me detective. You're the reason they finally found my smuggling ring!"

"You're… the one… who did the crime."

"You don't know how much pleasure I'm going to have ending you right now. It's a real shame you won't get to see our new land." He brings the sword down as she tips the chair back, kicking him away. She then rams the chair into him as he swipes, cutting her left hand free.

She socks him in the face, sending him back. "That was awesome!" She unchains her other hand as he rises and comes at her again. She twirls away from him and kicks him into the chair, chaining his hands down as he is disoriented.

"I'll take this." She snatches his sword and takes off.

"Get back here you meddling detective!"

"Not on your life! I hope you enjoy prison the second time around!" She rushes down a hallway coming to the room where her friends are still tied up. "Thank God you're all okay." She starts to untie everyone.

"What happened? Did it work?"

"No, no it didn't. And I think I may have a hypothesis why. Walt gave me a hint. He gave me a peace sign."

"So… we sing Christmas carols to make it work?"

"No, Timon. He meant two. The Power of Creation only filled half-way because two people have it. It took two people to make this Land."

Russell lights up. "Roy Disney!"

"Yes, Russell you got it, you mini detective. Roy has the other half. So we need to find Roy to get his share and destroy these vials before the villains do. Now, who's in?" She puts her hand in and everyone follows suit, smiling at her. "Then let's go get Roy!"

"But, where is he?"

"He's the one who broke the mirror, so he must be in the other world behind it." There is suddenly loud pounding on the door. "Shoot. Brace yourselves."


	19. Epic Escape

**Epic Escape**

Russell throws open the door as Robin holds his bow at the ready. Gurgi brings a screen down on the figure and he falls to the floor.

"Bubblitz? Bubblitz!" She kneels down next to him as he grabs his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine. I'm just glad you're okay." He pulls her in and holds her. "You had me so scared, Ms. Sarah. Don't ever do that to me again!"

"No promises. Now, we have to get out of here. I'll fill you in on everything later. We can drop you off at the palace-"

"No. I am coming with you sweetheart."

"You know how much I hate that name. And I have a sword now, so tread very carefully."

"I'll remember that. But I am coming with you."

"Fine! But only because you came all this way to save me! Let's move out troops." The group takes off down the hallway silently, checking around every corner. She holds her hand up as they spot Ursula and Hades blocking the factory exit.

"He called every villain down here?!"

"He wants them all to be around when he unveils his new Land. But did you find out what went wrong?"

"I'm positive nothing did. But I'd better go check-Hey! It's the brat and her friends."

"We are really bad at staying hidden." A fireball is hurled at them and Sarah rushes out with her sword ready. Hades conjures one out of fire and the two collide. Sarah ducks as he swings past her but is stabbed in the arm. She lets out a cry as the others rush Ursula, Robin having his arrows at the ready.

"Sarah!" Bubblitz draws his own sword and rushes to her, but Hades comes at him. He blocks the God and shoves him back. The two continue to trade blows as Sarah clutches her arm in obvious pain.

She sees Bubblitz struggle when she gets an idea. "Timon!" He turns to her and nods, scurrying off. She rises and grabs her sword. "Hades, you and Ursula are nothing more than villain wash-ups!"

"I'm going to make you eat your words kid!" Sarah takes off and the two villains follow, her friends watching, trusting Sarah to know what she's doing.

Sarah throws open the doors to the abandoned factory floor and blocks Hades as he comes at her. Suddenly, a door lowers itself behind the two villains and Timon throws it open, revealing a prison cell.

Sarah looks at Hades and smiles. "Tell the Chinese Army I say hello." She pulls her sword away and kicks him back through the door. Ursula comes at her but she leaps over her and sends her back as well. Timon then slams the door.

"Bulls-eye!" She high fives him as he scrambles up on her shoulder. "What are we going to do about you arm Sarah? You're bleeding pretty bad."

"We don't have time. We have to get to the mirror before Randall figures it out."

"Here she is!" The others rush in.

"Bubblitz, how did you get here?"

"We're on the coast right now. Mickey lent me his steamboat. Why?"

"I need you guys to grab Walt and the girl. We can't just leave them here for Randall to wreak his havoc on." Robin scoops the girl up while Rueben, Gurgi, and Russell all pick up the chair that has Walt. "Now, let's get out of here."

"Since when did you become an action hero sweetheart?"

"Since so many people tried to kill me it became entirely necessary to fight back. But you realize once we bring Walt back, he can tell you how to fix your curse."

"You knew the whole time didn't you."

"He made me promise I couldn't tell anyone." They make it to the boat and shove off, Sarah holding her right arm limp at her side.

"We should really fix that up." Bubblitz splints it for her and she leans in to kiss him when he sneezes and becomes a bird. "Hopefully, you won't have to put up with this much longer."

"I certainly hope so. It's just getting annoying now."

DMDM

Randall finds the door and smiles. "Clever girl." He then turns to the mass group of villains behind him. "Everyone keep a look-out. She's going to have to come back if she wants to save Walt and the girl by getting the vials. Alert me the second she is seen."

"Yes sir."

DMDM

The group scales the side of the mountain, Bubblitz supporting Sarah with her one hand. "Are we almost there?"

"We should be. Pain and Panic will be waiting for us."

"How long have they been up here?"

"A few days at the most. I'm sure they're fine."

_Alright, tomorrow we're going to Disney World for New Year so I won't be able to update. You'll have to wait to Friday for us to get into the conclusion. I hope you all liked it. See you soon_

_Diz_


	20. Through the Looking Glass

**Through the Looking Glass**

The group climbs up the top of the mountain to find Pain and Panic sitting backs to each other, twitching. "How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Do Smurfs taste like blueberries?"

"Are monkeys purple?"

"How does Giselle not count as a Disney princess?"

"Why does Disney make horrible direct-to-video sequels and prequels?"

Sarah shakes her head. "We might have lost them. Hey! Wake up!" The two jump up and turn to her.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough!"

"Somebody took their own sweet time getting here!"

"And we did you such a huge favor too!"

"Guys! I'm sorry, but I was busy being kidnapped and tortured to stop by for a visit. Now, let's see the mirror." The two lead her to it and everything is all patched up and pieced back together. "Good job, you two."

"But, Sarah you see…"

"It… well it…"

"What's up?"

"The mirror isn't working anymore. We tried everything, but it won't let anyone through it. We've tried magic words, spell, we sung to it, NOTHING!"

"Well, maybe it was turned off when it broke. Maybe we just have to figure out how to turn it on again."

"Just point me to the switch and I'm there."

"Be quiet Timon! I'm trying to think." She paces for a bit as the others all watch her. "You guys can think too!" They nod and start pacing as well.

"We could try singing to it again!" Sarah shoots Panic a look. "It was just an idea. You could try to be more grateful seeing as we did all this for you when we all know you will never pay us back." He starts tearing up and Pain hugs him. "It just hurts you know. It hurts."

"I know, Panic. I know."

"Are you two finished now?"

"Man! You just have a heart of stone!"

"No I have a warm heart that doesn't put up with nonsense! Timon killed that part of me many years ago"

"It's the truth."

"But I do appreciate everything you two have done for me. I will never have truer friends."

"Yeah, you can stop with the sarcasm now. It's just kind of putting us down."

"Good, that was the point. Now let's get back to thinking. Who knows how long we have before Randall comes bearing down on us. Russell suddenly starts jumping up and down in glee. (Glee! Love that show! Oh, sorry.)

"I got it! Have any of you ever read Harry Potter?"

"Seeing as Warner Brothers owns it, that's a big no."

"Well, they can only get to the platform by running at the barrier. Otherwise, it'll act just like a wall."

"But surely these two would've tried that. They couldn't be that stupid that they-"the two shift feet nervously. "You didn't try that, did you?"

"Well, no. But we did sing to it!" Sarah rolls her eyes at the two before sanding a good distance from the mirror.

"If I crack my head open, just leave me. Get to Roy."

"That's very disturbing to think about, sweetheart. Thanks for the mental imagery."

"Anytime you want Bubblitz. See, at least I call you by your name." She pauses a moment, takes a deep breath, and runs at the mirror full sprint. She closes her eyes and hears a sucking sound as she crashes into and falls over a bed.

The others soon follow behind her, Bubblitz landing on top of her awkwardly. The two blush as he abruptly rises and helps her up. "You landed on my arm."

"I'm sorry. Where are we?" They peer out the window to see they are in a castle with people everywhere down below them.

"I'm not sure, but Roy must be somewhere around here." She looks everywhere. "Didn't Mickey mention this place that Walt always talked about it?"

"Yeah, Disneyland. A version of our world for his kind. So this must be it. And he mentioned… a fire station! That's where he'd always meet Walt!"

"Well, I see one all the way down this street. We'd better get going. Can you guys guard this mirror and make sure no one comes through."

"But what do we do if someone does come through?"

"Stop them of course! That's what I just said! You guys can lack in the smarts department occasionally. Come on Timon." He scrambles up her shoulder and she grabs Bubblitz. "Come on."

The two walk out of the castle to have a girl point at them. "Look Mom! It's Timon! It's Timon! But who's he with?"

"I've never seen those two characters before. Maybe they're from a new movie."

"Everyone's staring at us."

"Act natural." The two walk into the crowd only to be mobbed by people with cameras and autograph books. "How do we get through them sweetheart?"

"We need to cause a spectacle. Follow my lead." He nods. "Excuse me everyone, but there is something I must say!" The crowd quiets. "My name is Detective Sarah and there's a mystery to be solved here. Who should we call?"

"Ghostbusters?" Bubblitz asks.

"No. Who else?" The two start to make their way down Main Street pretending to search for clues and walking up to children. "Where did Pumbaa run off to? We simply must find him!"

"What a cute new show," a mom comments as the kids follow, them too now looking everywhere.

"Has anyone seen him?" Bubblitz asks. The two arrive at the end and spot the fire station. "Sarah! I see him!"

"Where Bubblitz?"

"He just climbed up the fire escape. We found him. Good job kids! Have a nice day." Applause sounds as the two rush to the fire escape and scale up it. "That was good thinking."

"I know. They were so cute."

"Maybe one of these days Sarah. But right now we have to talk to Roy."

"Was that a proposal Bubblitz?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I haven't even kissed you yet." She can't help but smile at him as the two gently knock on the apartment door.

"Just so you know… if that had been a proposal of some sort I would have said yes."

"Really? It seems to me like I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"You are the prince of trouble."

"See even you can-"

"But you're my prince of trouble." He looks at her a long moment before turning away blushing to himself as she comes next to him.

"That's good to know sweetheart. That's good to know." He leans in to her and just as it seems it's really about to happen the door swings open. The two rocket away from each other and face the man in his large cloak.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Sarah and we know. We know that you have half of the Power of Creation."

"Well, Walt was right. Put your trust in the Chosen One. Come in, quickly." The two walk in as Roy looks back and forth quickly before locking and shutting the door.


	21. Roy Disney

**Roy Disney**

The two take a seat on the couch as Roy sits across from them. "Would you both like any tea?" They nod and he hands them the cups and just stares at them.

"It's… it's not like poisoned or anything is it?" Bubblitz asks.

"Just hers." Sarah coughs the tea up and grabs her throat. "Just kidding. Now… I suppose I should start at the beginning."

"Well, sir, we don't have the most time in the world and…"

"Listen, I have waited years and years to finally be able to tell this story to you so you will sit down and like it!" The three silently nod. "That's better. Now as soon as the first Mickey cartoon was out the gate Walt got this huge crazy idea of bringing the characters to life in their own separate world. Everyone thought he was insane naturally, but Walt always found a way. He created your world out of three Powers: Creation, Innocence, and Land.

Now those three powers are what governed the place, and if the three were ever brought together by the wrong hands, they could repaint the land in the most evil light imaginable."

"And that's what Randall's after, he wants things to be his way."

"I'm afraid so. So Walt locked the powers up tight and as a last resort in case the time ever came, gave half of the Power of Creation to me, since I was the only other who could hold it, being half of the 'winning equation' as he called it."

"So he knew someone would try to take it eventually."

"He knew the villains he had created, and decided to hold them back as long as he possibly could. When his time came he chose to live eternally in the world of his creations rather than die a human death, even though I worked hard to make it seem that way."

"So wait, did one day he just decide to leave or-"

"No, he had a sixth sense of sorts and knew his time was coming. Lilly chose the same path, as did I, but my wife decided to go on to more heavenly places. And the three of us donned disguises and helped make sure the Powers never came together.

And when the Wand threatened our existence Walt said he knew just the girl to take care of it. And the day we were riding in the woods and Randall kidnapped him he told me to 'run and wait, wait for the girl who can set things right.' He obviously has a lot of faith in you."

"So what do I need to do? I didn't exactly want this job and now I'm lost."

"You have two options here and the balls in your court. You can bring the three Powers together and create the Land your way, a pure way, to stop the villains or you can destroy the three and pray to Walt the Land makes it out alive."

"Yeah, I really do not like the second option. But what happens to you and Walt and that little girl?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Sarah rose frustrated.

"Why does it always have to be me?! There have got to be hundreds of characters in that Land who hold a closer place in his heart than the detective he threw in the trash bin!"

Roy rose, looking very angry. "You think… you honestly think that Walt didn't care about you?" Sarah gave a small nod and he walked back to the desk, unlocking it, and pulling out a sketch. "You need to have a look at this."

The three walked over to the drawing to see it was of Sarah, smiling and holding a detective badge. Walt's signature was at the bottom along with a little note. "Detective Sarah, the best hope the Land can ever have."

"You were never in any trash bin. Now, you have to hurry." He pulled out a pot and threw some things in it. "I know you will make the best choice. We all believe in you." He opened his mouth, thrusting a vial into Sarah's hands. It was soon filled half-way and Roy was on the floor in a heap. Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Bubblitz spoke.

"What are you going to do sweetheart?"

"The only thing I can do… what Walt wanted." She turned to Timon and he scrambled back up her shoulder. "I'm going to put the three Powers together myself and fix everything. I have this feeling inside that that's the best way and that everything will work out."

"Then let's get going. You realize this means we have to get past Randall and his villain army to get to the other vials."

"I think I already have a plan for that." The group rushed out of the fire house, creeping back up to the castle and joining the others. They arrived to find they had shoved a wardrobe against the mirror and were desperately trying to hold it in place.

"Sarah, someone's trying to get through!"

"Shoot! And we need to get back!" She grabbed her sword from the bed. "We're going to have to let them through."

"WHAT?!?!? We just spent the last half hour trying to get them to go away!"

"I know, but…" she grabbed a megaphone out of nowhere,"… MOVE THAT DRESSER!"

"You need help… and therapy… and more help." She shrugs as the group throws the dresser out of the way and ready themselves by running and hiding, minus Robin who readies his bow. Sarah and Bubblitz stand ready as a figure runs through the mirror.

"Well, it's about time."

"Your highness!" Everyone peeks out of their hiding spots at King Mickey.

"We've been trying to get to you guys. We found my steamboat over here and figured you were here."

"We?" Mickey led the group back through the mirror where Pain and Panic were surrounded by Disney characters from just about every movie.

"If the villains are all coming together, who says the heroes can't too?" Sarah nods, amazed as they all let out a cheer.

"Well, this sure beats any plan I had."

"We're ready for your orders Sarah!" Everyone salutes her and her friends follow suit.

"Then make way for the factory! You'll be distracting them as the ground team." The group nods and lets out another cheer. Sarah turns and kneels next to Russell. "Russ, is Mr. Fredrickson here?"

"Yeah. I see him right there. Why?"

"Could you go ask him for a ride? We'll be taking the high road."

DMDM

Randall stood with just about every Disney villain he could summon, their eyes all intent on the screens showing the outside of the factory.

"So the girl thinks she can defeat us. Go have your fun with the heroes, but leave the girl to Barbossa. He has a little grudge and I think he can kill her the most painfully." The villains nod and exit, leaving Randall to laugh to himself. "The end is finally here."


	22. Going Up

**Going Up**

Sarah sticks her head out the window and lets out a cheer. "This is so much fun!" She stands inside a house floating by balloons as the others stand in awe. Russell helps Mr. Fredrickson steer as they approach the factory.

Timon is green, leaning over the side. "Yeah, fun wasn't the first word that came to my mind."

"We're almost there. Hold on Timon." Sarah turns to the others. "Alright, so Mickey and the heroes should have the villains distracted as we sneak in through the roof to the machine and set everything right. Any questions?"

"Are we going to get killed?" Reuben asks.

"That is always a possibility. But, hopefully not. Anymore questions?" The group looks at each other terrified before shaking their heads in unison. "Alright then, let's make ready to land, gently and smoothly as though this were a delicate soft pillow-."

"Sarah!" She turns to Russell to see him pointing towards a huge arrow coming for the house.

"Brace yourselves!"

"What happened to landing like a pillow?"

"We're lucky if we get anvil at this point!" Sarah grabs a chair and holds on for dear life as she hears the sound of hundreds of balloons popping.

"We're going down!" Carl shouts as the house plummets downward. Sarah lets out a scream and Timon starts crying.

"I never got to see the new episode of Jonas!" Everyone looks at him for a moment. "I-I was just kidding! Who watches that abomination- it's funny okay!" The others nod, satisfied and then continue their screaming.

Sarah closes her eyes as the house impacts with the roof of the factory. She is thrown out of the debris and skids across to the edge, and grabs on for dear life. "Somebody help me!" Timon rushes to her, splinters everywhere, and tries to hold onto her slipping hand. "Can someone help me who's over a foot tall?!"

Her hand slips and she plummets, taking Timon with her. They crash onto the ground in front of the main entrance and lets out a cry of pain as she lands on her arm. "Ouch!"

"You… you just fell like twelve stories!"

"You don't think I realize that! Ouch!" She rises slowly to her feet. "Did everyone else look okay?"

"I couldn't see anyone else! There was furniture and bits of house everywhere. You're lucky I found you."

"Yeah, you managed to stop my fall by about three seconds."

"Is thank you just two words that your mouth cannot form?"

"We need to stop arguing. We need to get to that machine."

"I've got your back."

She throws open the doors to find the place deserted. "The heroes must have all the villains busy. Come on." They take off down the hallway and into the room with the vials. Sarah grinds to halt as she finds Barbossa standing there with Randall. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, us villains don't kid." Randall notices the vial in her hand. "So… you figured it out and decided to bring us a Christmas gift."

"One: it's May, two: yes I did figure it out, and three: you take one more step and I will shatter this and we'll just have to see if the Land makes it out alive."

"I doubt you would be that careless. Look outside; your side's fighting a losing battle. You can't possibly stall long enough for anyone to come and save you. Now, hand over the vial."

"I'm not giving it to you. You have no idea what Powers you will be meddling with if you try and do this."

"Actually I do: Land, Innocence, and Creation."

"Okay, maybe that is true… but… but you-you… you smell… funny."

He laughs. "That's all you got?"

"Sadly, that was the only thing I could think of. That and if you hurt me… something… something really bad will happen to you. I can't name what… but it will… it will… be painful!"

"Enough words." Barbossa pulls out his sword. "It's time for you to meet your end." Sarah puts the vial in her pocket and pulls out the sword. "I'll be taking my sword back."

"Over my dead body!"

"That's the plan." He rushes at her and she blocks him, leaning back. "You don't know how much I will enjoy this." He swipes again and Sarah dives to the floor, rolling out of the way as he sticks his sword in it. The vial rolls out of her pocket and across the floor.

"Shoot!" Randall goes to grab it, but Gurgi jumps on him biting his face. "Gurgi!" Reuben snatches the vial as the others arrive, although they are covered in splinters.

"Sorry we're late." The doors open again and Malificent, Gaston, Sid, and Syndrome enter.

"It looks like you're just in time. Where's Carl and Bubblitz." Barbossa swipes at her again and she ducks and cuts the feather off his hat.

"Carl is grieving and trying to salvage his house and none of us have seen Bubblitz. He jumped off the roof after you." Syndrome goes to blast Reuben as he throws the vial to Robin.

"Thank you, my good fellow." He strings it on his bow as Sid rushes at him, flinging it over to Timon, who can barely hold it up.

"Okay, this is really heavy." Malificent plucks it out of his hands.

"Then allow me to relieve you of it." She goes to hand it to Randall when Russell bites her and she drops it into his hands.

"Thank you miss." He tries to scurry to Sarah, who has Barbossa's sword narrowly miss her throat.

She swings back and knees him in the head. As he grabs his head, she kicks him to the floor and makes a run for the machine. "Russell!" Randall tries to rush her, but Reuben tackles him with Gurgi. Russell throws the vial just in time as Malificent turns into a dragon, breaking the roof off and exposing the group to everyone down below. They all freeze and turn to see Sarah grasp the vial as Malificent breathes fire at Russell.

Sarah turns to the machine when she hears a click. She turns to see Barbossa has a pistol pointed at her. Everyone freezes in their fight and looks at the two. Reuben is biting Sid's head. Russell is being held in Malificent's talons, Robin is holding his bow around Gaston's throat, Gurgi is being held by Syndrome, and Timon is being held by his tail by Randall who looks shocked.

"Don't shoot her! If she drops the vial it was all pointless!"

"First she's going to hand me the vial." He extends his hand and Sarah slowly steps forward. "That's a good girl. Give it here." She goes to hand it to him when Timon bites his way out of Randall's grip.

"I'm open!" She tosses it to him and he barely catches. Barbossa lets out a cry of anger and shoves her against the machine and she falls to the ground. He points the gun and shoots as Sarah can only flinch, unable to rise.

"No!" She opens her eyes to see Bubblitz shove her to the side and his arm clutches his side which is quickly turning crimson. He lets out a deep breath and falls to the floor as she crawls over to him.

"Bubblitz, look at me. You're going to be fine. Just… just look at me."

"Damn! I only had one shot." But no one pays Barbossa any mind as all stand frozen watching Sarah shake Bubblitz, tears coming down her face.

"Bubblitz! Bubblitz!" He grabs her hand, and his breathing grows shallow.

"Save them Sarah, I believe in you."

"Don't talk like that. Don't leave me."

"I'm so sorry.

"Don't apologize. You can't-"

"Don't worry about me. Do what needs to be done. I'm so sorry I was nothing but a trouble-maker to you. You… you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me, the greatest adventure someone could ever ask for."

"Please… I love you." He takes his other hand and weakly brushes the hair out of her face.

"I love you too, more than anything sweetheart." She shakes her head sobbing now as his head lolls back and his hand falls from hers. His breathing stops and silence echoes from both inside and outside the factory until Sarah lets out a piercing sob.


	23. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

Everyone's eyes are on Sarah as she slowly stands with her back to everyone. Barbossa seizes the moment and rushes at her. "Sarah!" Russell shouts, but she flips over him and snatches his sword doing a twirl and holding it against his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." He let out a small laugh and she held the sword closer. "Give me a reason!" Everyone stands in shock when Timon gently climbs her shoulder.

"Sarah, he wouldn't want this. You're a hero, so go be a hero."

Sarah nods and buries the sword in the ground next to Barbossa as he flinches. Timon places the vial in her hand and she turns to the machine.

"Stop her!" The villains go to but her friends hold them back. Malificent goes to toast her but the March Hare and Mad Hatter rush in on their dinosaur and intercept her.

"I hope I did you proud Walt." She inserts the last vial and pushes the button. The machine starts to whir and whiz. Randall makes one last desperate lunge for her but Timon trips him and Pain and Panic who have just arrived both sit on him.

A voice booms from out of nowhere. "What is it that you wish of the Land of Disney, almighty hero?"

"I-I wish that… that… that," she took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. "I wish that this world would still be exactly as Walt created it but there was no way for the Powers to be harnessed to control it ever again!"

"As you command." The machine suddenly glows before vanishing in sparkling light. Sarah lets out a small smile as Randall shoves Pain and Panic off and comes at her with her sword. She turns and snatches it from him before kicking him through a door Timon opens. He slams it shut and the two high-five.

Sarah turns and looks over everyone standing there as the villains throw up their arms in surrender. The heroes applaud and she hears applause from behind her. She turns to see Walt standing with Lilly, Roy, and the little girl. Sarah doesn't waste a moment as she rushes to Walt and hugs him.

"I knew you could do it kid." She then hugs Roy.

"I told you you would make the right choice. You could have built a whole new Land, but you truly understood what you were meddling with and didn't mess with the way things were… even if it was painful."

She nods and walks back to Bubblitz, kneeling at his side. "Is there… is there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not. But I think she can." Sarah turns to see the Blue Fairy materialize before her eyes and stand before everyone.

"Where is the boy?" Sarah looks at him and she holds out her wand. "Bubblitz, for being a true hero and showing courage, bravery, sacrifice, and most importantly true love and devotion I grant you back the life that was so cruelly given and willingly sacrificed to save your true love." She waves her wand and he glows for a moment before she smiles and vanishes.

"Bubblitz? Bubblitz?" Sarah leans over him when she hears him gasp and start breathing. She throws her arms out enthusiastically as he sits up and manages to knock him in the nose.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I am SO sorry!" He laughs to himself as he wipes the few drops of blood from his nose.

"It's fine. It's nothing." She throws her arms around him and he holds her tight.

"You died."

"I know. But I'm here now. So you can stop freaking out. I knew you could do it." She buries her face in his chest.

"I love you."

He gently lifts her head up. "I love you too sweetheart." And he leans in and kisses her as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I guess the Blue Fairy cured my curse too."

Walt shakes his head. "She did no such thing. You broke your own curse by sacrifice."

"So I won't turn into a bird anymore when I sneeze?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to have to start doing more of this." He kisses Sarah again as everyone bursts out into thunderous applause and Timon gags.

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch." Sarah rises and looks over the edge at all the heroes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the man who created all this, Mr. Walt Disney." She shoves him forward. "You can't hide anymore."

"I guess not." He goes down to meet Mickey who hugs him as Sarah high-fives her team.

"We did great! I am so proud of all of you!" Robin bows, Russell jumps up and down as he claps his hands in delight, Gurgi is chewing on an apple, and Reuben is chowing down on a sandwich.

"Where did you get all this food from?"

"It's a mystery. But I'm sure you'll solve it." She lets out a laugh and the six all come together for a group hug, jumping up and down. "We did it! We did it! We did it!"

"Again!" Timon adds.

DMDM

Sarah kneels in her silk red dress as Timon does the same next to her. They both look upward at the King, who holds a golden sword. "For you dedication to this land, your detective abilities, and for saving all of us-"

"Twice!" Timon cuts in. Sarah elbows him. "It's the truth. I'm just making sure he has his facts straight." Sarah gives Mickey an apologetic look, but he just waves his hand.

"Indeed it was twice. Thus, I dub Detective Sarah and Timon as official knights to the Land of Disney. Hopefully, we all will give them a month off before we fall into peril again." Everyone laughs as Sarah and Timon exchange nervous glances. "I now introduce Lady Sarah and Sir Timon." The two rise and he scrambles up her shoulder.

"Shall we go party?"

"Oh we shall, we shall. I never could have done it without you Timon."

"I know."

"Are thank you two words that just aren't in your vocabulary?"

"I know. But I'm man enough to admit it." She picks him up and drops him on the floor as she keeps walking. "Not again. I'm sorry! You complete me!"

DMDM

Everyone dances in the ballroom as Sarah steps out on the balcony for a moment. "How did I know I'd find you here?" Walt smiles and she stands next to him. "So now you're an official in Mickey's court."

"I expected him to never forgive me, but then again he was probably the greatest character I ever made. He… he was just happy to see me again."

"That's our King for you. Is Tammy alright?"

"We managed to get her back through the mirror safe and sound back to her family. They were quite relieved to see her. And it's funny… it seems there is a new show inspired off something they saw on the security tapes and some rave reviews from parents… Detective Sarah Solves the Case. There's even merchandise." Sarah laughs.

"I guess I did make it to the real world after all. I'm sorry, for thinking you didn't care about me. Now I realize that you had something much bigger in mind like you always do."

"That's right."

"And all the villains?"

"They are currently locked up awaiting trial, but it looks like you have them all."

"Please tell me you didn't-"

"No. I entrusted the Chinese Royal Guard rather than the Land of Defense. Basil's still mad you refuse to come back?"

"Yeah, especially now that I saved the land… twice. But he'll get over it I suppose. I fly solo now. Imagine all the business I'll get now! And Olivia can shove it where the sun don't-sorry. I forgot we were in the Land of Disney. I'm working on it I swear!"

Walt chuckles as she breaks out into a huge smile. "Sure kid. Now you get back to your prince." She smiles and rushes back in as he turns back and looks out at the Land. "She has no idea just what's in store for her." He pulls out a picture of her wearing a tiara.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He smiles to himself and turns to go inside, shutting the doors behind him as he winks to everyone.

**The End**

_**I simply must thank everyone for their continued support of Sarah, Bubblitz, and the Disney Mystery. It means so much and I save every review I get to inspire me to keep going. I love you all so much! **_

_**Good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight**_

_**Diz**_


	24. Bonus Features

**Bonus Features**

_From the beginning, I have always planned this as a trilogy. And since the second installment has garnered even more readers, I plan to launch the last story in the Disney Mystery trilogy. And I have a sneak peek trailer all warmed up for you here. Enjoy!_

_Wednesday_

(Sarah twirls in a beautiful strapless wedding dress)

_It gets personal_

Sarah: What do you mean Bubblitz has been kidnapped?!

Timon: Well, exactly what I said. He's been kidnapped.

_And Help Will Come_

(A girl with long red hair in a ponytail and green dress steps out of a spinning portal)

Sarah: Who are you?

Tara: My name's Tara and I am a detective.

_From the Future_

Tara: They take over and he rises to power. And we-well I have to stop him.

Sarah: Whoa, you do not just get to swoop in here in some flashy portal thingy and save the day! This is my time! I'll protect it!

Tara: Right.

(The villains all sit around a huge table staring at a figure in the shadows)

Scar: And how do you know you can beat her?

Bastion: I know her better than anybody.

Stepmother: I say we let our new friend from the future have a chance.

(Light Cycle Comes After Them)

Sarah: Run!

(Sarah crashes into Riley Poole as he carries books in the University)

(The group rubs a magic lamp)

(Sarah falls only to be caught by Peter Pan)

Sarah: We need to find the three keys!

Tara: I'm on it! I'll figure it out!

Sarah: Hey get back here! I'm the detective!

Tara: So am I.

Sarah: Well… I'm older technically speaking. And I dibs! Ha!

Tara: You… are a freak, and crazy. You are a crazy freak and you have my pity. Good day. (She goes to leave but Sarah tackles her)

_Diz Proudly Presents_

(Sarah stands in absolute shock)

Sarah: What?!

_Disney Mystery 3: Fighting for a Future_

Sarah: You two run the University now?

Mad Hatter: We said we had a purchase in mind.

March Hare: Would you like some tea?

_Coming to your computer Tomorrow Evening_

Pain: This story has been scientifically proven to be awesome sauce!

Panic: You will soon see.


End file.
